Sweet Dreams My Diary
by makebelievegirl
Summary: I want to know who you are? His fingers slid down my chest. I couldn't breathe. Who was this man and what did he want with me? And why are his fingers touching my ................. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Mature. Updated, read chapter 12!
1. It's So Nice To Meet You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series. I will have some characters in the story that belongs to me.

**Warning:** Yaoi, substance abuse, rape, and violence . If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this.

A/N: My friend wanted me to write a story with her, so I did. Then she wanted me to post it on fanfic, so I did even though I have other stories to worry about. Apparently she wants to see if this story will be a hit. I don't know she's kinda stupid. Anyway please enjoy, I am your loyal writer that is here to entertain you.

**Summary: **Seventeen year old, Naruto Uzumaki finds a book in the attic of his new house. It looks like a regular diary but as soon as he opens it things start happening. Suddenly Naruto is thrusted in an unimaginable reality. His friends and family are attacked by a mysterious animal and a black haired man who claims to know him is stalking him. Who are the hooded men that want the book? Why is the book so important? Naruto must figure out the mystery before he becomes a victim of it.

**Title: S**weet **D**reams **M**y **D**iary.

**Chapter 1: I**t's **S**o **N**ice **T**o **M**eet **Y**ou.

_'I hate this house.'_

We stood in front of our new house. Dad, mom and me. Our new home always creeped me out since the first day I had seen it. Of course I had refused to move there but I had no choice. Mom and dad had decided to move after dad got that big promotion.

"I don't wanna go! That house is creepy! People are going to think we're weird because of it!"

I remember how much I yelled and how dad yelled back telling me that if I wanted to live on street it was fine, but if I wanted to sleep on a comfty mattress I would have to move with them. He actually made me cry. Dad never made me cry before, but at that moment I wished I wasn't his son. Maybe I'm too sensative or maybe I'm just a spoiled brat. I don't know. All I do know is I hate this house and the town we're in.

"Naruto! Hurry up!"

I stared at my dad. How could he be so happy? We left all our friends behind, in fact we left everything behind. "No sense in crying over spilled milk." My dad said. I didn't know what that had to do with us moving but I didn't care even if it was spilt milk. It was my milk, my friends, my house, my territory. Now I was in this new place where I knew no one and had no place else to go but here. I grabbed my bookbag and pulled it over my shoulder. Mom and dad was already walking away, leaving me behind. I felt kinda hurt that their attention was on the stupid house but I said nothing.

Dad opened the door as soon as I reached the porch. They went in, leaving me to lock the door and follow behind them.

"This place is beautiful! Right Naruto?"

Mom turned to me, her strawberry blond hair swinging as her head moved with her brown eyes.

"It's okay."

I couldn't tell them how I really felt. I would hear the lecture again about how I need to be more willing to change and accept it. It was total bullshit. The only reason why things changed was because they had to. If things never had to change then they wouldn't even bother trying to change. But try explaining that to parents who believe teens are depressive monkeys until they hit adulthood.

"I'm glad you think its okay."

She followed dad into the livng room.

_'Yeah, its okay...for a creepy looking house.'_

I stood by the front door, looking around my new home. A chandelire hung from the ceiling in front of my polished oakwood front door. The lights gave the entrance a majestical look. The stairs that led to the second floor were white and black. For every white step there was an black side meeting it. The banister was also white. I couldn't help but wonder what was the person was thinking as he/she created this house. On the side of the stairs the was a utility closet, next to it was a coat closet. It had a cream color or maybe that was from the lights. I didn't know, but I felt weird, like the colors were dimmed for me. I didn't like that many bright colors and due to my sour mood I wanted something dark. My own clothes represented how I was feeling today. A black t-shirt that said "Hell is other people" with blue jeans and black chucks. I even wore a black hoodie to hide my bright blond hair. But the house seemed to understand my feelings and the lights dimmed until I could barely tell there was any lights.

"Sweetie, come look at the other rooms!"

Hearing my mother's voice, I broke out of my trance and went into the living room. Every room was the same. The same breath taking colors, designs and feeling. And everytime I went into another room I got that strange feeling again. The house was somehow responding to my mood and did things to comply to it. If my mom turned on a light, the light would suddenly get dim and blend in giving the room an natural glow. Our stuff had been brought before we moved so the place looked nice and homely. The couch looked so odd in the livng room but for some reason it had fit in and so did the rest of our stuff. Mom and dad gushed over the house like morons. It was almost like they hadn't been there before. I ignored them and headed out of the kitchen.

"Hey Naru, where are you going?"

Dad had a huge grin, his blue eyes sparkled and his blond hair seemed to dazzle in the dim lighting. He had his left arm around mom's shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her smile was aimed at both of us.

"I'm going to my room. I'm tired."

I left and went up the stairs. I was surprised that he didn't yell at me, saying something like "being emo will not win that many girls.", but he didn't say anything. It seemed like my parents were in their own little world where I didn't really exist that much or held any importance. A dull pain shot through my chest. I ignored it, there was no point in getting mad. I was too old to be having a tantrum because my parents didn't pay any attention to me that day. My room was the last door and the end of the hallway. I strolled quickly to the room hoping to get there before I was called back downstairs. My room was normal. I didn't paint it orange, this room didn't deserve to have any remembrance of me at all. I had plans and my plan was to forget this house when I moved out. Nobody would know I was here. That dissolved my chest pain and made me happy. I dropped my bookbag onto the floor and flopped on to my bed. The bed was without a doubt comfortable. Snuggling into the pillow, I fell asleep. But unfortunately I wouldn't get my dreamless sleep.

In my dream, I'm running through the house. I wasn't running in fear, it was more like excitement.

_'Why am I excited?'_

_'Because...'_

_'Because he was here.'_

He came back to me. The need that ran through my body was the reason I ran. He stood in the living room by the piano, his back towards me. I say his name but nothing comes out but he hears me and turns around. I can't see his face but I know it's him. My love, my life, my desire, my obessesion. My face feels wet.

_'Am I crying?'_

_'Why am I crying?'_

He walks forward and stops in front of me. We are now face to face. Just a few inches apart. My hands itch. I want to touch him but I don't. He moves his hands to my face. I can feel his fingertips trail down my cheeks before it touches my lips, tracing it as if he want to remember its shape. More words come out of my mouth but I can't hear my voice. Nothing comes out of his mouth. We stare at each other for a few minutes. A grim smile moves on to his face.

_'Wait... that wasn't a smile.' _

_'It was...' _

_'It was a smirk.' _

Lifting my chin with his hand, my lips meets his. Soft. He felt so soft...and sweet.

_'Oh how I missed him.'_

My dream ended. I sat up in bed despite my head feeling a little fuzzy. I felt alright. No matter how hard I tried the dream wouldn't come back to me. I kept on getting bits of flashes of small scenes. I still couldn't remember that man, in fact I wasn't sure there even was an man in my dream. The dream had slipped away just as it had easily slipped in.

"Naru-kun! It's time for dinner."

I slid off the bed and opened my door. I may have been angry with them but there was no way I was going to starve to death. Only idiots do that. I walked downstairs and headed into the dining room. Mom and dad were already seated.

"I thought you going to stay up there all day?"

Mom had made lasagna, I wanted ramen or spaghetti.

"You called me, mom. How could I ignore your precious voice?"

She smiled as I sat down in the seat across from her.

"That was sweet Naruto, but we're not moving back to Rhindale. Meridian is our new home."

Dad had ruined my mood. Again. Just when I thought I was going to be happy. Here he comes "Mr. I-like-to-piss-my-son-the-fuck-off.". Don't you just love your parents? After that dinner became quiet. I wouldn't participate no matter how much they tried to talk to me. I finished my dinner and went upstairs. I had no words and did not want to be bothered. While walking towards my room I felt something. It was a burning feeling, that started from my neck and went down my spine.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

I lifted my hand and began to rub my neck. When I leaned my head back, I noticed something.

"We have an attic?"

My parents didn't tell me we had an attic. Did they even know about it? A chain hung from the medium size door. There was a small silver ball at the end of the chain. It glittered dangerously in the hallway lights. I could feel every bone in my body along with my gut tell me not to pull it, but I did it regardless. Besides, curiousity killed the cat but it wouldn't hurt little ole me. I pulled the chain down, the whole things fell with a creak sounding behind it. The stairs looked stable but I couldn't be sure, so I took my time climbing the steps.

_'Oh please god, don't let me die in the attic.'_

When I stepped inside the attic, I was shocked. I thought dust would attack me, but instead a clean normal room met my eyes. I walked around, looking at the various stuff that made its place around the hardwood floor. Books, suitcases, and boxes.

"Junk, junk, and more junk."

The papers I had picked up were ridiculous, it was in latin. And I didn't know latin, so I placed them back down and walked further into the room eventually going to the small window that was in the back. I could see my new neighbors as I looked through. My eyes began searching through the green lush environment that was our sweet little neighborhood. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw it. It was a person. I couldn't tell if it was a woman or man but I knew that person was looking at me. When I turned my full attention on to the mystery person. He/she was gone. It was almost like I saw a blur and assumed it was human. Shaking my head, I moved from the window and turned my attention to the floor.

"Well, well, look what we have here."

A big, black with red stripes trunk sat in the corner of the room by the window. You wouldn't be able to see it unless you had come close to the window. I leaned down and tried to open it. The trunk didn't budge. Putting all my strenght into my tug, I wrenched it open, breaking a rusted lock. Clothes and drawings sat in the trunk even a small teddy bear was in there. It was like the things hadn't been touched by time and were sealed off. I shuffled through the things, pulling random stuff out that didn't capture my interest. Finally, I found a book. It was red. My heart seemed to pick up as I lifted it up and held it to the light.

_'Journal.'_

That what was written on the front of it in gold letters. I tried to open it up but the book had a lock on it. I went back in to the trunk and tried to look for the key but I couldn't find it.

"Oh well, there's no point for me to take this journal if I can't find the key."

Just as began to place the book back into the trunk, my right hand began burning up. The burning spread throughout my body. Suddenly this overwhelming feeling hit my soul. I glanced at the book. I couldn't leave it here. There was no way I could leave it. I stood up and left the trunk open and it's items on the floor. My feet hit the attic stairs as I left. I put the attic's door in it's resting place and went to my room. I didn't even know I was sitting on my bed for twenty minutes until I looked up and glanced around the room.

_'When did I get here?'_

My eyes went down to the book which warmed my hand, oddly enough. My fingers ran over the gold lock, tracing the contours as I tried to think of a plan to open it. Voices interrupted my deep thoughts.

"Goodnight, Sweetie."

"Goodnight mom, dad."

"Goodnight Naruto."

I dropped the book on my desk with a sigh. My hands burned then turned cold. I missed the warmth. Changing into my pjs, I sat on indian style on bed in a white t-shirt and black boxers.

_'Something is up, but I can't put my finger on it.'_

Letting out a sigh, I got comfortable in my bed as the covers surrounded my frame. My mind started out blank but soon became filled with visions as I was taken to a place that I thought I knew.

TBC...

If you want this story to continue. Please review. I'll appreciate it and help my friend review faster.


	2. My One And Only Obessesion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series. I will have some characters in the story that belongs to me.

**Warning:** Yaoi, substance abuse, rape, and violence. If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this.

A/N: Well here's another chapter since my friend is happy about the reviews. Anyway please enjoy, I am your loyal writer that is here to entertain you.

loloball: Thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic and I will take all your constructive criticism and try to make my story better. Thank you makiebelliegirly.

Makebelievegirl: Don't call me that. I'll kill you and destroy the story.

loloball: Be nice. (pouts)

Mbg: Just hurry up. I got other things to do.

loloball: Enjoy. Bye.

**Summary: **Seventeen year old, Naruto Uzumaki finds a book in the attic of his new house. It looks like a regular diary but as soon as he opens it things start happening. Suddenly Naruto is thrusted in unimaginable reality. His friends and family are attacked by a mysterious animal and a black haired man who claims to know him is stalking him. Who are the hooded men that want the book? Why is the book so important? Naruto must figure out the mystery before he becomes a victim of it.

**Title: S**weet **D**reams **M**y **D**iary.

**Chapter 2: M**y **O**ne **A**nd **O**nly **O**bessesion.

Fingers ran over his skin. No matter how hard Naruto tried to get away from those fingers, it would always come back and touch him at those special places.

"Mhmm. Tell me. What is your darkest fantasy, my love?"

A deep voice had asked him the question, so he had concluded that it was a male and not a female with an throat problem.

"I don't have one. P-please stop touching me."

Whoever was molesting him, hadn't listen and continued with their search. "Please stop, I don't like this." Naruto's grabbed the hands and pulled them off his slim hips. A chuckle resounded throughout the room. The boy couldn't see his attacker, he just knew that the person was in the room with him. Pulling his legs to his chest, Naruto looked around the room. It was dark room, maybe even painted black to keep him from finding his way out.

_'Where am I?'_

He didn't know where he was and he could've sworn that he went to bed. But he was on a bed but not his. "Where am I?" Naruto had decided to say the question that he had been thinking aloud. Silence had consumed the room for a couple moments. He heard footsteps coming towards him but he couldn't tell what direction it was coming from. Before Naruto knew it, he couldn't move. The man had pushed him on his back and draped his body on the teen.

"I missed you, love. Didn't you miss me?", warm breath tickle his ear as the male leaned forward to nip the earlobe.

"Miss you? I don't even know you." He was angry. Who was this man and why was he touching him? "Get the fuck off me!" Naruto began struggling, biting and sratching. He did anything to get the pervert off him. The man grabbed Naruto's wrists and placed it above his head. "You don't remember me?" The voice was so soft he could barely hear it. "No, I don't know you whatsoever! Now get the fuck off!" The teen felt the pressure lift from his hands but he couldn't move them apart. It was like his wrists were stuck together with glue. He finally realized that he was tied up. Moving his legs, he surpressed a sigh of relief. He wasn't fully tied up since his ankles were apart.

"Don't struggle love. I'm just going to have to remind you who I am and what we have.", he pulled Naruto's boxers off swiftly.

The cold air hit the young boy, placing him in shock for a minute. When the air hit his penis, he shivered. "Don't worry I'll warm your body up." The voice had sounded far away but Naruto knew it was near. As soon as the voice spoke, warmth surrounded his length. The wet muscle had slid up and reached the head. The tongue slid around his tiny slit. The boy's hips bucked up as a burning sensation filled his senses. It licked him like an lollipop, enjoying every moan the poor boy had released from his mouth.

"Let me go!" The words came out harsh through Naruto's mouth.

The gentle minstrations had continued despite the blond attempts to remove his penis from the man's mouth. "Fine, if you don't want me to give you pleasure than I will take mine, despite your pain." Naruto was turned roughly on his stomach. His legs were wrenched apart. Screams wouldn't come out, there was no sounds. The male's hands had grabbed the blond's hips and pulled him up so that his bottom was up in the air while his head was on the bed.

"Aww, don't be shy. You should be used to it."

He spread Naruto's legs wider so that his pink entrance would be revealed. The teen couldn't move it seemed like his body was paralyzed. Naruto felt something wet at his anus. It dipped inside, swirling around and sucking at parts of flesh. A shudder ran through his body as the tongue left him and was replaced with something harder. The male slid his penis up and down the boy's crack. The rubbing made the teen's penis stand at attention. It made him sick. How could his body respond like this? Another moan came out of Naruto's mouth as a hand encircled his length and began stroking him at a slow pace. The boy almost cried out due to his body wanting more.

"Do you like this? I know you won't answer me but I am glad that you are so responsive."

He pumped faster, causing the blond to moan and jerk. Apparently he wasn't paralyzed, his body just didn't feel like listening to him. Naruto closed his eyes, his climax was coming, the pressure was getting stronger. The hand didn't relent and continued it's furious stroke.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Oh. My. God."

Words came out in small pants as his member released the white liquid in his body. A chuckle came from behind him. The blond froze, he had forgotten about the man. The hand moved away from his penis and so did the body behind him.

_'It's finished. I'm done, he left. Right?'_

The male hadn't left, he moved away so he could lubricate his length with Naruto's liquid. Smiling, he noticed that the boy didn't try to move out of the positon he left him in. A evil grin appeared as he placed his blunt head at teen's entrance. The boy's body froze and went cold but the man had ignored it. He would remember who the man was as soon as he felt pleasure. The man hadn't bothered to stretch the blond. Naruto's body would stretch for him because his body would remember.

"Get ready, my love."

The man had cooed some loving words before pushing his penis into the young boy's body. Pain filled his body but he couldn't scream. Even after the pain had went away, he still felt like screaming.

_'Please stop.'_

Naruto sobbed in his mind while his body had betrayed him and moaned with pleasure.

_'Please. Stop.'_

A hard deep thrust pushed into his body, hitting his prostate. Grunts and moan had filled room as their bodies moved in sync.

_'Why won't you stop!'_

The man pushed harder, making his length hit the mark every time. The speed had increased causing the bed to squeak everytime they rocked hard against each other.

_'Just stop.'_

No matter how hard Naruto had screamed in his head or tried to force his body to respond to him it didn't work. The man continued to pound into the blond eventually holding himself up with his arms for a better angle. Naruto finally stopped screaming in his head. He could hear voices but it wasn't the man's voice.

_'It can't be...'_

The voice came again. It was soft but demanding as it spoke.

_'That. That can't be me. I can't be talking.'_

The teen stayed quiet to listen to the voice that was now speaking. "Please! Harder! Faster! I've missed you so much, I need you before I leave." The male had heard the voice and responded, pounding harder into the body underneath him.

_'What am I doing?'_

Naruto was silent in his mind, he could hear the sounds in the room. The words. The bedsprings. He was blind but his body was not. Someone had taken over and decided that he would use Naruto's body for his pleasure. Two males(Naruto had put himself out of his body and referred to it as another person) were in each other pleasures. He was suddenly on his back, but still being thrusted into. His legs had automatically wrapped around the male's waist and his arms had wrapped around the male's neck. The darkness was suddenly gone, the room was still black but he now he could see the person with a small moonlight that came out of nowhere. It shined on their forms, making everything glow in the light. Onyx eyes stared into his blue's. Pale skin and black hair with blue edges. The man was beautiful, he had an aristocratic nose with pink lips that looked kissable. The man looked like he could be some sort of handsome prince from an old japanese legend. The man hadn't stopped as they eyes met, in fact he pushed harder making sure their forms shivered in delight.

_'This must never happen again.'_

Naruto continued thinking while his eyes remained on the perfect stranger. Warmth spread through his body. There was the warmth that came from his length and the warmth that came from the man's cum that filled his bowels. Satisfied sighs had come from the forms. He paused and waited for them speak. The male spoke first. "I love you." A laugh came from Naruto's chest. "I love you too, but I have to go." The voice faded away and Naruto got control of his body again.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Naruto pushed the man off of him and sat up. The man merely smiled and stood up at the end of the bed. He didn't care that he was naked. The man wanted the blond to see his body and memorize how it felt against him. "Remember you asked me who I was?" The teen nodded but didn't change his angry expression.

"I'll give you one name and then I'll leave." The man stepped closer and smiled. "My name is..." The teen leaned forward trying to hear the whispered words.

"Speak up, asshole!"

Naruto leaned even more forward, but before he knew it he was on his back, staring at the onyx eyes. Soft lips met his in a gentle but thorough kiss. The man had moved from his lips and placed a soft kiss on his left ear. "My name is..."

_'Sasuke.'_

The teen had thought of that name before blackness had covered his eyes.

"Naruto! Get your ass downstairs! It's time for breakfast!"

The blond had woke up in a cold sweat at his dad's voice. The sunlight filtered through the windows and hit the boy in the eye. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and moved his head away from the sunlight. Getting out of bed, he stood up and stretched. His bleary eyes fell upon the diary. Picking it up, he fingered the lock and gave a slight tug. Amazingly the lock opened. "Well, what do you know." Naruto removed the lock from the diary and opened it.

"Naruto! Don't make me come up there!"

The teen closed the book and quickly placed it underneath his pillow. He went to his door and walked out the room. For some reason he couldn't remember the dream he had or why his body felt weird. Naruto ignored his body's complaints and went downstairs to eat breakfast. If he was more perceptive then he would've noticed that someone was watching him.

TBC...

loloball: Thank you for reading. :-) please review.

MBG: Review if you want. I think you shouldn't review, make her suffer.

loloball: Shut up! Review friends.


	3. The Light And The Dark

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series. I will have some characters in the story that belongs to me.

**Warning:** Yaoi, substance abuse, rape, and violence. If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this.

A/N: Well here's another chapter since my friend is happy about the reviews. Anyway please enjoy, I am your loyal writer that is here to entertain you.

loloball: I'm so glad that you guys love it. I'm crying tears of joy. (tears begin streaming down her face)

MBG: Ok, we get it. Now stop with the waterworks.

loloball: Is that jealousy, I feel. It's okay if you try hard enough you can be just like me.

MBG: That's it. Shut up and die.(runs after loloball with an knife)

loloball: Umm, thanks for reading. I gotta go! (runs away)

**Summary: **Seventeen year old, Naruto Uzumaki finds a book in the attic of his new house. It looks like a regular diary but as soon as he opens it, things start happening. Suddenly Naruto is thrusted in an unimaginable reality. His friends and family are attacked by a mysterious animal and a black haired man who claims to know him is stalking him. Who are the hooded men that want the book? Why is the book so important? Naruto must figure out the mystery before he becomes a victim of it.

**Title: S**weet **D**reams **M**y **D**iary.

**Chapter 3: T**he **L**ight **A**nd **T**he **D**ark.

_'Man, my body hurts!'_

My mind was fuzzy and my body screamed to be placed on a bed. I didn't know why I was feeling this way. I mean unless that bed was really lumpy and I didn't seem to notice(which would be impossible). I shouldn't have back pain or actually pain in my butt. I walked into the dining room. Mom and dad were already eating.

"Hiya, honey. Sit down and eat with us."

Mom always smiled at me in the morning. I always wondered how she could be so happy in the morning. Even if someone she cared about died she would try to smile so other people wouldn't feel sad. Dad also smiled but it was like a grin. I didn't smile back, I felt like shit and didn't want anybody's freakin' smile directed at me.

"Is something wrong, son?"

When I sat down at the table, he must've saw my small jerk or grimace. I didn't answer, I just shook my head and began eating. Breakfast was good. I love pancakes but unfortunately I couldn't enjoy them today. They felt like bricks in my stomach.

"Naruto?" Mom had to tell me something. I glanced up and gave her my attention.

"We have to enroll you in school today, so I want you to go upstairs and get ready."

I nodded and got up slowly. The pain was not so bad but it was an reminder that something had happened. I just couldn't remember what. I gingerly walked upstairs and went into the bathroom. Quickly, I turned on the water and adjusted it to my liking. I undressed and stepped inside, the water cascaded down my body. I couldn't help but let out an moan. My head fell back, the water hit my face and went through my blond locks. I was actually enjoying the hot water until I felt arms wrap around my waist and these were not my arms.

_'Ohmygod, Ohmygod, someone's in the shower with me!'_

I froze as the warm arms encircled my waist. I pulled into a strong chest. I knew I couldn't struggle in the shower. Supposely there this fact where a percentage of accidents in the home happens in the bathroom. So there was no chance of me ending up hurt in here and trying to explain that to my parents. I was hauled up against the attacker. His head was on my right shoulder, his chest was against my back, and his (well you know what I mean) was against my butt, pressing hard.

"Did you miss me?" A soft, velvet voice slid down my spine. His hold got tighter almost crushing my body to his.

"Who are you?"

A soft laugh came from the stranger. I could feel it as it exited his body and went down mine.

_'That laughter, I think I heard it before.'_

"Oh, you must've forgotten again. Shall I remind you the easy way or the hard way." His fingers slid down my stomach and took a hold of my erection.

_'When did I get an erection?'_

I became even more still as he began pumping me. This feeling was undescribable, this had happened before. I knew it and my body felt it.

"Say my name, my love."

The pressure increase after he whispered those words, I wanted to stay here with him forever. Lips moved up my neck and began sucking at soft spot. I was this close to melting. How did he know my spot? I didn't even know my spot.

"Say it and everything will get better."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back onto his left shoulder. He continued his touching and I tried to think.

_'What's his name?'_

_'I don't even know him and I'm trying to figure out his name.'_

He sucked harder on my neck and pumped faster with his hands. I couldn't take it so I cried out... I cried out an name...

"Oh. Sasuke."

Apparently his name was Sasuke cause he moved faster and grinded himself onto me. He moved off me and smiled against my ear.

"I knew you would remember."

A small kiss landed on my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned against him as he continued.

_'Sasuke, I heard that name before. Where have I heard it?'_

I searched through my memory and was rewarded...with an nightmare. I saw myself on a bed, getting raped. I heard my screams but I noticed that they didn't come out of my mouth. The memory ran through my mind like a videotape. I suddenly remembered what happened and the reason for my morning pain. I pulled him arms off from my waist and moved to the opposite side of the shower to face him. The pale skin, onyx eyes, black hair with blue edges with water sliding down his strong chest. The mysterious prince and my monster had appeared again.

"Get out!"

He stared at me, his eyes drinking in my appearance. I didn't bother to cover up, he had already seen me naked before. Sasuke took a step forward and I took a step back, we continued until I was trapped against the wall and he had his hands at the sides of my head.

"I won't leave, love." A smile crossed his lips while fear ran through my body.

"Look man, I don't know how you got in here or why you're here but I don't know you and I'm not your love. I mean you don't even know me."

Sasuke moved back and let his hands fall at his sides. His face showed no emotion. I didn't move, just because he moved away doesn't mean that I was in the clear.

"Your name has change everytime I meet you. But I know your new name."

"Then what is it?" I ignored the first crap and focused on him knowing my name.

"Your name is Uzumaki Naruto, you are seventeen years old. You like ramen but love chocolate. Your parents are Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. Your parents gave you your mother last name since she was an only child and her family's name would die after she got married. You got the six scars on your face, three on each side as a result of a fight you got into fifth grade. You love making music but would really like to be a teacher like your role model, Umino Iruka. Your favorite animals are foxes and frogs. You have a tendacy to drool when you're asleep and you like any type of music."

"So. Everybody knows that!" I was in shock but I couldn't let him know that.

"Also you have a birthmark that only shows up when you're angry or in passion." Oh crap. How did he know about my birthmark? As if he was reading my mind he answered.

"Because I put it there and made sure it would last every time you came back."

I couldn't move. This man knew a lot of things about me. It scared me. I was trapped in the shower with a stalker. A stalker who had powers and was able to come in and out of my house.

"Don't be scared my love. I will not hurt you. Don't you trust me?"

"If you leave then I will."

He nodded and then was gone. Everything went dark. I could still hear and feel the water pounding on my skin.

"Naruto. Naruto!"

My dad's voice woke me up. He had a concerned look on his face. I felt bad but I didn't know why.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" I nodded and looked around.

"How did I get here, didn't I get into the shower?"

Dad raised his eyebrow but answered me. Apparently I somehow fainted in the shower and he found me after I didn't answer when he called me. He asked me if I was okay again and I said yes. I stood up and got dressed. My mom didn't believe the whole fainted thing. So I still had to go to school. I brushed my teeth, ran a comb through my hair and grabbed my bookbag. The car horn honked which meant that my parents were in the car and I had to hurry up. I got in and stared out the window. I couldn't hear my parents conversation, I was still thinking about the bathroom incident. How did I end up on the floor and what happened? There was a lot of black spots in my memory. I couldn't remember things that led me to other things. I moved my eyes from the window and relaxed into the seat. But I couldn't relax. My body began to burn. The burning feeling started at my neck then moved down my spine before engulfing my whole body.

_'I felt this before when I went into the attic and found the diary.'_

I glanced at my bookbag that was next to me. As I turned my attention to the bookbag, the burning feeling increase. Grabbing it, I opened it and found the problem. The diary laid against my notebook. The red leather with gold letters on it seem to be a siren. I reached inside and pulled it out. The book heated up my hands.

_'I don't remember putting the diary in my bookbag.'_

I shook my head. It seems like I didn't remember a lot of things but they happened. I opened up the book and went to the first page. "This journal belongs to Kit." Who the hell was "kit". I turned to the second page and read an entry.

_**Monday**_

_**September 10.**_

_**Oh I'm so happy that he gave you to me. This is the best gift I have ever gotten. Seiko said that I could put anything I want in here and it's mine to have and to hold. I love him so much. He said I also have to introduce myself so when I get older I can remember events and what age I was when it happened. So let me start now. My name is Natsuki and I am sixteen years old. I can't wait til I'm seventeen. Seiko said that he would give me a special surprise when I turn seventeen. Anyway my birthday is on October 10. I don't remember my parents, they died. But I do know what they look like since Seiko shows me pictures. They died in some kinda of war, I don't know, Seiko wouldn't really tell me the story. Even though I feel lonely sometimes when I see the servants with their children, I remember that I have Seiko and he has me. Right now I should be completing my studies but I couldn't help but write in you. Anyway, I like... Oh I have to go Seiko is coming and I don't want him to get mad. Goodbye.**_

The entry stopped there. His birthday was on the same day as mine. The burning feeling stopped when I saw the date of his birthday. I turned the page to the next page but I felt the car stop.

"Time to get out, Naru!"

Dad got out of the car, mom was already walking up the steps of the school. I placed the diary back in my bookbag and got out of the car. The building was massive. The marble structure made it look like a federal building. I followed dad to the front doors. It was made out of wood. The two material contrasted against each other. I didn't like this building, the outside appearance was hideous. I walked inside and prepared for my doom which was...

High School.

TBC...

loloball: Any question you have will be answered in the next chapter.

MBG: We will not tell you the mystery of course.

loloball: But we will clear up any confusion you may have. So.

MBG: Please.

loloball: Review.

MBG: Thank you.


	4. The Sun And The Moon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series. I will have some characters in the story that belongs to me.

**Warning:** Yaoi, substance abuse, rape, and violence. If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this.

A/N: Well here's another chapter since my friend is happy about the reviews. Anyway please enjoy, I am your loyal writer that is here to entertain you.

loloball: More reviews! Please give me more. Don't make me sound like Britney Spears. Anyway I love reviews, it makes me write so much more.

MBG: And it makes you use my computer so much more.

loloball: Shut up! Don't you have stories to update.

MBG: I'll get to them.

loloball: I thought you said that you couldn't write anything right now cuz you got writer's block.

MBG: DON'T TELL THEM THAT!!!!!

loloball: Don't worry, you'll get over it and make some great chapters by this week.

MBG: Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever.

loloball: Now on with the story!

**Summary: **Seventeen year old, Naruto Uzumaki finds a book in the attic of his new house. It looks like a regular diary but as soon as he opens it, things start happening. Suddenly Naruto is thrusted in a unimaginable reality. His friends and family are attacked by a mysterious animal and a black haired man who claims to know him is stalking him. Who are the hooded men that want the book? Why is the book so important? Naruto must figure out the mystery before he becomes a victim of it.

**Title: S**weet **D**reams **M**y **D**iary.

**Chapter 4: T**he **S**un **A**nd** T**he **M**oon.

**Another life (past life)**

_A young boy sits under a cherry blossom tree in a garden. His blond hair gently moves with the slight breeze. Translucent eyelashes blends against his tan skin. A peaceful expression appears on his face. His white buttton up shirt, reveals tan skin underneath as the three buttons are undone at the top. His black pants are flawless and the leather shoes he wears, show that he is well taken care of. Flowers of every kind surrounds him. Tulips, daisys, sunflowers, voilets, and roses bloom around him. The young boy sighs and adjusts his body against the tree. The teen doesn't notice an man walking towards him with an smirk on his face. The man comes closer, he is wearing a white shirt and an black coat with a fancy stictching on it. He wears the same black pants and leather shoes as the young boy. Black hair with blue edges, onyx eyes and pale skin. The man is a beauty to behold. The young man walks up to the tree and glances up at the pink petals that hang there. He moves his eyes from the tree to the young boy. His smirk deepening, he moves his leg back and kicks the young boy on the side of his rear._

_"Hey!! What the hell..." The young boy opens his eyes and looks up at his attacker. A blush spreads across his face as recognition hits him._

_The boy smiles sheepishly as he rubs his head. "Oh. Hey, there Seiko. Whatcha doing here?"_

_"I was going for a little walk in the garden and then I find my ward sitting on his ass instead of doing his schoolwork." Onyx eyes narrowed slightly sparking fear in the young boy._

_"I'm sorry Seiko. I just wanted a little break. I __**can**__ have a little break, right?" The boy said stressing the word can._

_"Hmm, I don't know. Did you write in your journal?" The man moves his attention back up to the tree, his hands in his pockets._

_The boy jumps to his feet and pulls the journal out of his pocket. "Uh huh! Do you want to see it?"_

_Seiko shakes his head no and lowers his eyes to the boy's. Their eyes meet, there is some unspoken statement between them that nobody knows about. It is their secret. _

_"Why are you staring at the cherry blossom tree?", the boy asked, his head slightly tilted._

_"It's called a sakura tree. I don't spend a lot money for you to not know the other names of things." The young man's gaze stays on the boy despite the younger one breaking the eye contact._

_The boy straightens his head and their eyes meet again. "I'm sorry Seiko. I do not mean to disappoint you."_

_A heavy sigh comes from Seiko. "You didn't disappoint me, Natsuki. I'm just tired." _

_"Maybe you should go to sleep." Natsuki places the journal back into his pocket and leaves his arms hanging at his sides._

_"No, I'm not exactly tired, more like stressed." The young man turns around and walks away from the tree._

_"Do you want me to relieve you from your stress?" The words cause the brunette to stop in his tracks. He turns around slowly and faces the blond._

_"If you want, I will not force you to do anything." Seiko turns back around and continues walking towards the house. The blond falls behind him, closing the distance between them._

**(Scene change/ time skip/ three hours later)**

_Two males lay in a king size four poster bed. Red drapes hang around the bed while black sheets cover the bed and the lovers. The oakwood door is locked and the black curtains are drawn to keep the outside world from looking in. Natsuki lays in Seiko arms. His head underneath the young man's chin._

_"Do you feel bettter now?" The blond ask, tilting his head uptowards the older one._

_Seiko keeps his eyes closed and nods. "Thank you, Na."_

_"You're welcome. After all I am here for your pleasure." Natsuki moves deeper into Seiko arms, cuddling into the warmth._

**(Scene change/ time skip/ one hour later)**

_The servants rush through the dining room. Placing plates of delicious food in front of their masters. Making sure everything alright, the head butler, gestures to the servants and move them out of the room. Bowing, down at the waist, he leaves too, giving his masters their privacy._

_"Are you okay, Natsuki?" Seiko continues to eat but moves his eyes to the boy sitting on his right._

_Natsuki pokes at his food before lifting his head up. "I am fine. Why do you ask?"_

_The young man drops his fork and leans back into his seat, his hands cross his chest. "Because you have been quiet since this afternoon."_

_"Actually I have been quiet since the bedroom." Natsuki's gaze moves down to his food._

_"Get up."_

_"What?" The young boy jerks his head up._

_"I said get up. Do not make me repeat myself." Seiko's voice was laced with anger. Natsuki gets up and walks over to the brunette. Before he can even blink he is hauled onto the man's lap. Seiko grabs the blond's chin and lifts it towards his face._

_"You belong to me. Understand." Onyx eyes turn red as the anger is revealed._

_"Of course I understand." Blue eyes hides the fear inside._

_"Then why do you disrespect me?"_

_"I am sorry. I did not know you felt offense to my comment. Please forgive me, my lord."_

_"I will, this time Na. But you will have to show me your apology so I can properly forgive you." The pale hand stays on the boy's chin. The grip is much softer now. The blue eyes hide their sadness as a unspoken command is passed on. _

_"Yes, as you wish. My love." Natsuki moves from Seiko's lap. He gets on his knees and unbutton the man's slacks. The blond reaches inside and pulls out Seiko's penis. 'This is all for the man I love.' Natsuki strokes it before pulling it into his mouth. He does his usual tricks and more since he was trained at seventeen to give pleasure. The young boy slides his tongue over the slit eliciting a groan from the older man. His head is pulled back because of the man's grip on his hair. Seiko trys to place himself inside the blond's mouth._

_"Ahhh, Na. You're so perfect." He grabs harder, nearly choking the boy in the process as he pushes himself deeper. The brunette can feel his orgasm coming so he pulls himself away from the boy's mouth. Looking down, he gives another command without speaking. Natsuki gets up and unbutton his pants, he moves the dinner plate from the edge to the middle and bends himself over the table's edge. Seiko stands up and spreads the boy's cheeks, finding a pink hole. Instead of preparing him, the brunette thrust straight in. Not caring if the blond is in pain or not. The young boy doesn't make any sounds as tears rolls down his face. Even when the pain is gone and pleasure is being given to him, he cannot help but cry. Soon warmth, fills the boy's bowels and the invader is gone, hurting him as the young man pulled out._

_Seiko looks at his lover and see the pain even though the boy hadn't complained or fought back. He pulls Natsuki to him and cradles him against his chest. "Oh Na, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I don't know what came over me." Pulling the boy into his seat the brunette rocks back and forth in his chair with the boy in his arms._

_The blond stays in his arms and simply nods. The man said that every time and he would say it after this time too. Natsuki wipes his tears and smiles, a thought runs through his head over and over again._

_'I love this man and he loves me. He would never hurt me. For I am his sun and he is my moon.'_

TBC...

loloball: Did ya like that?! Me and MBG worked really hard on this.

MBG: Don't lie to the reader loloball.

loloball: I am not! Now any question you have please ask.

MBG: Natsuki and Seiko are wearing the same clothes they have been wearing all day. Seiko calls Natsuki his sun and Natsuki calls Seiko his moon, remember that cuz it will show up in another chapter. (just so you know)

loloball: Now review and make this lonely girl happy. I would like, maybe ten reviews (puppy eyes)

MBG: Don't give them a requirement.

loloball: Okay. Damn! Review please.


	5. The Past Affects The Present

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series. I will have some characters in the story that belongs to me.

**Warning:** Yaoi, substance abuse, rape, and violence. If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this.

A/N: Well here's another chapter since my friend is happy about the reviews. Anyway please enjoy, I am your loyal writer that is here to entertain you.

loloball: Not a lot of people review. Which sucked.

MBG: Don't get mad. As long as people read our story it doesn't matter.

loloball: Yes, it does! I don't have the motivation to write if I don't get reviews. So I will hold out on stories til I get what I want.

MBG: That is so wrong. Don't do that!

loloball: Shut up, I'm gonna hold out on the story til I get a good amount of reviews.

MBG: Don't listen to her people. Damn, lo! You're going to make me lose readers.

loloball: I don't care, I want my reviews.

MBG: Fine, just shut up so we can continue with the story.

loloball: Ok.

**Summary: **Seventeen year old, Naruto Uzumaki finds a book in the attic of his new house. It looks like a regular diary but as soon as he opens it, things start happening. Suddenly Naruto is thrusted in a unimaginable reality. His friends and family are attacked by a mysterious animal and a black haired man who claims to know him is stalking him. Who are the hooded men that want the book? Why is the book so important? Naruto must figure out the mystery before he becomes a victim of it.

**Title: S**weet **D**reams **M**y **D**iary.

**Chapter 5: T**he **P**ast **A**ffects **T**he **P**resent.

_'My life sucks so bad.'_

Naruto was having a hard time. Ever since he started school, life had decided to kick him in the ass. I mean, real hard in the ass. On the day he had enrolled in school. He had found out that he had to start the same day. Now our favourite blond usually didn't mind having to do things like that, but today was different. Today he couldn't remember things like dreams or stuff that happens in your own bathroom.

"Well, son. Have a great day at school!" A taller blond man cried, slapping the minature version of him on the back. The blond teen looked at the man, even if it was brief you could see the slight hate in the gaze. A woman that stood behind the man, moved to the boy and clasped his hands.

"Good luck, honey! Make a whole bunch of new friends, so I can show them embarassing pictures of you!" The woman gave a bright smile before returning to her husband side. The teen stared at them for a moment before following the female aide that was taking him to his first block class.

_'I hate my life today.'_

Naruto followed behind the aide, ignoring the queasiness in his stomach. The aide did not speak on the walk, not even to show the boy places he should know if he wants to get to his classes without difficulty. He watched the back of her head. She was old, maybe fifty. The woman wore a blue skirt with a blue jacket. The teen guessed that the shirt that she wore inside was underneath was white. Her brown-silver haired didn't even move when she walked since it was stucked in a bun. The female aide stopped at classroom and glanced at his schedule. She handed the white paper back to the boy with a gentle smile. Naruto smiled back. Even though he was kinda mad that she didn't attempt to show him around. The anger faded away as soon as the small smile came out. The door opened, almost like it was waiting for him to arrive. The aide gently pushed him inside, leaving him to his own devices. The class suddenly stopped. It seemed like all conversation had discontinued just for him.

_'I really hate my life today.'_

Naruto stood in front of the class. The students seemed stunned or shocked by his appearance. The teen could feel the queasy feeling move from his stomach and spread throughout his body. He could feel his legs trembling, warning him that they were going to give up and let the upper part hit the floor. The students were entranced by the blond beauty. Even though the students were not connected mentally, they had only one thought when they saw him.

_'Natsuki.'_

A staring contest began. Naruto staring at the class and the class staring back at him. It would've continued until the teacher, a silver haired man with a headband that covered his left eye instead of covering his forehead began speaking.

"How bout you introduce yourself?"

Naruto looked at the teacher, taking in his appearance. The man wore a dark green turtleneck sweater. It covered his mouth and nose. The teacher also wore black slacks and black shoes. After making opinions in his head about his teacher, he nodded and turned his attention to the class.

Naruto ran his fingers through his blond locks. "Um, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I just moved here, of course. I'm seventeen. I like many things and I dislike other things. I hope that we can all become friends." In truth, Naruto didn't want any friends, he just didn't want people bothering him.

_'I already have friends, so I don't need these weirdos.'_

The staring continued.

"(ahem) Class, please welcome Naruto-kun to our cozy lil classroom." The teacher smiled, but you couldn't tell. It was only by the upturn u of his eye and the supposed peaceful expression on his face that you could assume was happiness.

The teen sighed, he was surrounded by freaks. The teacher spoke again, dragging him from his thoughts.

"Naruto-kun, I'm Hatake Kakashi. But you can call me Kakashi-sensi, okay."

Naruto nodded in response.

"That's good, Naruto-kun. Go sit down between Kiba-kun and Sasuke-kun." Kakashi pointed over to a desk between two boys. On the right sat a shaggy haired, brown eyed boy with two red triangles running down his cheeks. He wore a blue hoodie and blue jeans with well worn blue shoes. Naruto could've sworn that he saw something furry poke out of the boy collar. The boy looked very happy that the blond was sitting next to him. The teen turned his attention to the other boy on the left. Blue-black hair, onyx-gray eyes, pale pink lips. Naruto recognized the boy from somewhere but he couldn't remember where. He glanced at the boy's clothes. A black shirt over a white long sleeved one and semi tight black pants. Of course the boy had expensive looking shoes on.

_'The one on the right seems retarded and the one on the left look like an emo.'_

Naruto trotted over to his seat. The class eyes watched him as he sat down.

"Okay, now let's get down to work." Kakashi broke the silence once again, but it was for naught, the class continued working in silence.

After two more classes, it was finally lunch time. In those two classes before lunch, he had at least three or four people of his homeroom class in the same class with him. The first people that had introduce themselves to him were his homeroom classmates Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. They stood in the hallway and talked to him, well Kiba and Hinata had talked to him, actually Kiba had really talked to him. Hinata only talked when she asked a question or was asked a question in return. Shino didn't really say anything he just stood there. Kiba had acted like they've been friends forever. Slinging his arm around the blond's shoulder, the shaggy haired teen asked him a question.

"So blondie, what do ya think of our school?" Kiba's arm felt heavy against Uzumaki's shoulder.

Naruto turned his attention to the boy. He could see the sharp canines when the boy smiled. Kiba also had some sort of ferel look in his eyes. It was almost like looking into the eyes of a wolf or dog. Despite the weird eyes, the boy's aura showed friendship.

"It's fine."

"I'm gl-l-lad you like it, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned his attention to the girl. The girl named was Hinata. Her eyes were a pale purple color, she almost looked blind. Her blue-black hair went down her back, giving her a more innocent look. She wore a tan jacket with light brown pants and light brown shoes. She was pretty, the small smile she wore made the person looking at her smile. Even though she had a slight stutter, Naruto still thought she was pretty and ignored those flaws. He gave her a smile in response to her statement.

"I'm think he's gonna fit right in. Right Hinata and Shino?" Kiba turned his attention to his two friends. Hinata nodded, blushing slightly. Shino gave a short, curt nod also. Naruto thought it was weird that the other boy didn't talk the whole time they stood there. He also thought it was weird that boy had black sunglasses on in school with an light blue hood jacket that covered the lower half of his face. The blond eyes went down, looking at the rest of Shino's apparel. The boy wore black pants that had a chain linking from a pants hook to his pocket. He also wore the same shoes as Kiba, it was just light blue.

"You should hang out with us Uzumaki. Those other kids aren't as cool as us." Kiba had moved away from Naruto and stood in a straight line between Hinata and Shino. The teen shrugged, he just wanted to eat. He followed the trio to the lunchroom. Other students were there but they didn't stare at him like his homeroom class did. When he fully walked inside, he saw that students were in small groups, conversing and it wasn't very crowded. His old school's lunchroom was always crowded. They went to the lunch and waited to get some food. Kiba grabbed a burger and fries with two apple drinks. Hinata got chicken salad with ranch dressing and a strawberry drink. Shino got a turkey sandwich and a orange drink. Naruto grabbed a chicken wrap and apple drink. For some reason, his hunger had dissapated to a small nudge in his stomach. They found a table in the back, sat down and began eating. The blond kept his eye on Shino, trying to see how the boy ate.

"Naruto!"

"Huh!" He turned his attention to Kiba, then turned it back to Shino. The food was gone and he didn't even know how it disappeared.

"Naruto!"

Naruto let out a sigh and turned his attention to the angry boy in front of him. "What is it, Kiba?"

"Finally I got your attention! Hmm, maybe you like Shino better than me?" The blond teen didn't answer, he just grabbed his apple drink and sipped on it.

"Anyway do ya wanna hang out with us after school? We can show you around Meridian." The shaggy haired boy eyes seem to sparkle, his voice had a touch of desperation in it. Naruto thought about it, before nodding. He didn't want to stay in his creepy house.

"Great! Meet us out front after school!" The bell rang and they all stood up. Naruto felt disappointed/happy as he watched them walk away down the hallway, waving. He gained new friends (that was the happy part) but he really wanted to see Shino eat lunch, since the boy didn't remove his jacket or attempted to pull the collar underneath his chin. Letting out a deep sigh, he pulled out his schedule and looked for his next class. After finding out the next class was drawing, he began walking. Naruto rubbed his neck and stopped walking. The rubbing at his neck cause a burning sensation to run down his spine.

_'It's that same feeling, that burning feeling_.'

Naruto looked at his bookbag. He knew what was causing that feeling. Reaching into his bookbag, he pulled out the diary. The book seemed to pulsate in his hands. The teen looked around before, hiding in a small crook in the hallway, where he was sure he wouldn't be seen. Opening the book, he turned to second page.

_**Wednesday**_

_**September 18.**_

_**Everything has been weird these past week. Shigehiko has been watching me, I mean, really watching me. I think he worries too much about me. It's not like I'm going to get lost by picking some flowers in the garden. Shinichi has also been acting strange. He always tells me to watch my back. Both of them want me to start training so I can know how to fight. They also don't want me to tell Seiko. I don't know why they want me to do these things but I don't question them. Shigehiko is the smartest man I know and Shinichi is the wisest. So if they warn me about something, I must listen. Seiko has been acting weird also. He watches me a little too closely. I love having his attention, but I see more in his eyes, something I can't distinguish. He continues to talk about this surprise I will receive on my birthday and how I will need training for it. He doesn't specify what type but I trust that it will be something good and useful to the both of us. But yesterday, Seiko did something out of the ordinary. We were arguing, you know our usual banter. But this time it changed, he got more aggressive and eventually backed me into a wall. Usually I don't back down to him but for some reason I did this time. I told him back off, but he didn't. I thought he was going to hit me so I closed my eyes and waited for the hit. I felt a finger tracing down my cheek. I looked at him, there was something in his eyes that was different. Before I could say anything, I felt lips against mine. He kissed me and I liked it. We wrapped our arms around each other before pulling back for some air. I stared into his eyes again before I pushed him away and ran. I was confused and scared. I wasn't supposed to kiss Seiko and I wasn't supposed to enjoy it. I don't know why it felt good, but I shall never do that again. I haven't spoke to him since that incident yesterday. But I worry about our relationship and... Seiko's at my door. I'll write in you later. Goodbye.**_

Naruto closed the book and sighed. The burning feeling was gone, he felt better though there were questions running through his head. He moved from the tiny spot and began to walk to class. The teen stopped after he heard his name.

"Hey! Naruto!"

The blond turned to face the person who was calling his name. He was met by a boy his height. The boy wore long baggy khaki pants with several pockets and a long sleeved blue shirt. His ears were pierced with two ear rings that were up at the upper part of his ears. The unknown teen wore his brown hair in a ponytail that resembled a pineapple, well Naruto thought it resembled a pineapple. His brown eyes showed Uzumaki something.

_'Where have I seen that sort of look before?'_

Naruto tapped his chin in pondering until he remembered when he had to clean his room and didn't do it.

_'Yep, that's the look of a lazy bastard.'_

"Naruto." The blond pulled himself out of his thoughts and answered. "Yep, that's my name and how may I help you?"

The mousy haired boy looked down at the book in Naruto's hand, his eyes narrowed. "You carry a diary?"

Naruto looked down at the book in hand and placed it quickly back in his bookbag. "And if I do?"

"Just keep that diary hidden, kay." The brown haired teen walked away, leaving Naruto standing in the hallway.

"How can I take your advice, if I don't know your name." The teen called out to the retreating figure.

"Nara. Nara Shikamaru. Remember keep that diary hidden, it'll help you later on." Shikamaru was gone, leaving Uzumaki in even more confusion. Naruto let out another sigh before going to his drawing class.

_'I have a bad feeling about this place.'_

TBC...

loloball: Aww, it's getting interesting and certain people haven't made their move against our blond hero.

MBG: Shut up. Anyway Naruto is Natsuki, Sasuke is Seiko, Shikamaru is Shigehiko, Shino is Shinichi, Kiba is Kinji and Hinata is Hikaru (who will be mention later on in the diary) Their roles in Naruto's past life will also be revealed later. Just so you guys don't get confused we have made the past life characters match up with the present characters names. The past life names all start with the same letter as the present life names.

loloball: Yeah, we were thinking about you guys and didn't want any confusion.

MBG: So do us a favour and please...

loloball: REVIEW!!!!!

MBG & loloball: THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!


	6. I Remember You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series. I will have some characters in the story that belongs to me.

**Warning:** Yaoi, substance abuse, rape, and violence. If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this.

A/N: Well here's another chapter since my friend is happy about the reviews. Anyway please enjoy, I am your loyal writer that is here to entertain you.

loloball: I don't care about the reviews anymore. (sits in a lush black leather chair)

MBG: That's good. Let the anger go. (sits in a green chair with an notebook in her hand)

loloball: Shut. Up. Just because you wanna become a counselor, doesn't mean you get to use me as your test study.

MBG: That's good. We're talking about feelings. Continue. (places hands underneath her chin)

loloball: I feel like you should shut up and start the story. (gets out of chair and stands up)

MBG: And I feel like you should show me some respect before I stab you with an knife. (move towards the knife on the floor)

loloball: I respect your feelings. Now let's start the story. (turns her attention towards the audience)

MBG: P.S.soraknight, Chapter four, gives you a brief look into Seiko and Natsuki's life. It involves the diary but not in a major way. Loloball and I put it so that you would be able to understand their 'relationship' later on.

**Summary: **Seventeen year old, Naruto Uzumaki finds a book in the attic of his new house. It looks like a regular diary but as soon as he opens it, things start happening. Suddenly Naruto is thrusted in a unimaginable reality. His friends and family are attacked by a mysterious animal and a black haired man who claims to know him is stalking him. Who are the hooded men that want the book? Why is the book so important? Naruto must figure out the mystery before he becomes a victim of it.

**Title: S**weet **D**reams **M**y **D**iary.

**Chapter 6: I R**emember **Y**ou.

_'My first day was...interesting.'_

I mean, I met a couple interesting people. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were sorta good people. Shikamaru... I didn't know a thing about Shikamaru. I couldn't even consider him a friend. He was more like a weird guy who offered me random advice. I eventually got to my drawing class despite being about oh TWENTY MINUTES LATE!!! My art teacher didn't give me detention. Being the new kid doesn't suck all the time. Anyway after I sat down I noticed that some of the students in the class had homeroom with me. There was red head name Gaara. Pale skin underneath black clothes. I mean, he screamed goth with his long sleeves, zipper friendly pants and combat boots. He also had tattoo on his forehead. I couldn't see because of his blood hair. Yeah, his hair reminds me of blood. There was also Sasuke, the rich emo kid that I had to sit next to in homeroom.

First, I thought he was just an emo kid but when I actually got up close and saw his apparell, I realized that the kid was loaded. His stuff was name brand. And lastly Sai, now he reminded me of emo kid Sasuke. The only difference was he had shorter hair and was bit taller. Sai had on a blue jeans, dark purple air forces and a dark blue shirt that said "Who me?" Now if you see a person wearing that type of shirt then you should run cause they're nothing but trouble. All three of them had their eyes on me. I thought it was weird but I ignored it. I sat down at an empty table and pulled out a book to read. I thought I would be left alone but Sai made sure I had company.

"Hey."

I looked up. He had such a fake smile. The smile didn't meet his eyes. It actually made him look creepy.

"Hey." I turned my attention back to my book.

"Haven't we met somewhere before?"

Was that a line? Is he actually trying to pick me up in class. This is a learning establishment not a pick up joint.

"Umm, I don't think so." I returned to my book.

Sai sat down in the chair across from me. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his eyes on me. After several minutes, I finally got tired of his constant gaze.

"Is there something you want?!" Slamming my book down, I turned my attention to him.

"Yes. You."

My eyes widen. I couldn't say anything I just watched him as he continue to speak.

"We've met before Naru-chan."

"Oh yeah. Where?" I ignored the nickname and gave him my attention.

"I'm not going to tell you everything but I'll leave you with this little hint. We've met in the past when your name was another." Sai leaned forward and put on a smile, this time it wasn't fake.

"Ok, then what was my name?" Curiousity, that was my weakness apparently.

He placed his hands on the table and leaned even more forward. "It was Natsu..."

"Leave him alone, Sai." Gaara had came over.

For a moment time stood still. I could see some type of anger or hate in Sai's eyes as he regarded the redhead. Gaara didn't fear him in fact, it look like he was ready and wanted fakeguy to do something.

"Fine. I'll leave now, but you won't be around all the time Sabuku." And Sai walked away not before giving a seductive smile and switching his hips all the way to his seat.

"Are you okay?" Gaara's voice woke me from Sai's butt trance. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Yeah, thanks panda!"

_'Panda! Where the hell did that come from?'_

Why would I call him panda? I didn't know him well enough to be giving out nicknames and what. But I must admit Sabuku did remind you of a panda with those coal rimmed eyes. Gaara seemed to be thinking the same thing but his face changed from confusion to acceptance.

"Hmm. Whatever Uzumaki." And he walked away. He sat a couple feet from Sai and whenever fakeguy smiled or tried to get my attention. Panda would be right there to give him cold glare.

_'Does everybody get a nickname now?!'_

It was odd how I had nicknames for the people I've met. Kiba was dogboy, cause he loved dogs and that furry thing I saw at homeroom was his dog Akamaru. Hinata reminded me of a doe with her innocent eyes so she was bambi. Shino was bugboy because when I was walking I almost stepped on a bug but Shino pulled me back and told me that I have to watch where I was going or I was going to hurt "them". Sai was fakeguy/pervert/future stalker so his name got shorten down to F.P.F.S. I was sure that by the end of this week I was going to add more to his nickname. Kakashi-sensi resembled a scarecrow so I called him that. In my mind, of course. Shikamaru was lazyass cause his eyes and stance made me think of a moocher or a bum. Gaara was panda because of the eyeliner and Sasuke was... Sasuke was... I couldn't think of a name for him, there was so many. I didn't want to shorten his nickname like Sai, so I waited until we had a conversation before making an assumption. And here he comes, the devil.

"Hey."

I nodded my head in response. Up close, Sasuke looked really good. Pale pink lips, onyx eyes that seemed grey for only a moment. An aristocratic nose, long lashes, high cheekbones, porcelain skin. In short the guy was hot!!

_'Did I just call him hot? Is something wrong with me today?'_

"Don't pay any attention to Sai. He's an asshole."

_'Guess I gotta add asshole to his nickname.'_

"That's okay, he didn't have my attention anyway."

He sat down in the chair Fakeguy occupied and held out his hand. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

I pulled out my hand and shook it. "Uzumaki Naruto."

_'Man, his hands are soft! Wonder what type of lotions he uses?'_

"I know, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Homeroom. Umm, can I ask you a question?" I was nervous and I didn't know why.

"Shoot." Sasuke leaned forward and placed his hands underneath his chin.

"Why does everybody from our homeroom class stares at me?" The words came out in a burst. I've been holding that question in since this morning.

His eyes bored into mine. "You have to figure that out yourself, Naruto."

"Figure what?! I'm new here! I don't know why you weirdos stare at me unless you've never seen a blond person before and I doubt that cause I saw lighter blond than me and a pink haired girl. Now that's weird." I was frustrated and I couldn't help but lash out.

Sasuke remained silent after I spoke then he began laughing, hard. His whole body shook. Classmates were actually looking at us before turning their attention away. After he finished his laughing episode, he coughed and looked at me.

"You're right about that, but you have to think Naruto. Do you remember any of us?" His eyes were serious, all the laughter was gone.

"Any of who?"

Sighing, he ran fingers through his hair and made his gaze stronger. "Do you remember anybody in our homeroom class? Like from somewhere else?" I found myself staring into his eyes. Suddenly, the world disappeared and it was just us in time. Stuck there in a form of space.

"Sa-suke?" Why did my voice tremble? What was wrong with me?

"Do you remember me? Do you remember us, Naruto?" His voice was pleading. Why did he want me to remember? What did he want me to remember?

His left hand moved from under his chin and stroked my cheek. Cupping my face, he rubbed his thumb along it. The feeling came back. It was the feeling I had when I had my first dream in the house. I couldn't remember what happened but I remembered the feelings. The sadness. I was lonely. Then something had happened and I was joyful. Two feeling came and wrapped itself around me. Love and lust. I wanted Sasuke and I wanted him to kiss me. In fact I wanted more than a kiss. A scene ran through my head where it was me and Sasuke. We were on a bed, white sheets tangled around our hips as Sasuke pushed himself into me, repeatly. My legs wrapped around his waist, holding him to me. Our bodies in motion, my fingers digging into his back and sounds of our lovemaking flowing through the air. I wanted that, I wanted him to make love to me. Love and lust was mixing and I couldn't tell the line between them. He moved his thumb over to my lips and rubbed the bottom part. Sasuke spoke softly, so only I could hear.

"Your memories haven't come back yet, but I can still feel your desire for me Naruto. That's why I want to know what do you want me to do?"

I couldn't speak but I knew what I wanted. That's why I had to tell him. Sasuke drew me deep into his eyes. There were no longer onyx but red with two commas surrounding the pupil. They were strangely beautiful.

"Tell me, love. I want to please you." He continued to rub my lips.

My mouth opened, despite my throat becoming dry I spoke. "I want you. I want you to..."

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to make love to me."

I couldn't process what I was saying but Sasuke looked happy. He pushed his thumb into my mouth. In an instant, I sucked on it and toyed with it. Pulling it out, he grabbed my chin and pulled me towards him. He smashed his lips against mine. Nibbling and biting, I held back a moan while he let one out. Sasuke slid his tongue into my mouth. I could feel it sliding around my gums, teeth and tongue. It wasn't long before we were enveloped in a tongue match. He won because he knew more tricks than me. I grabbed the front of his shirt. I wanted this to last. It needed to last. We had one more long, deep, thorough kiss before we pulled apart. Sasuke sat in his seat. His pale pink lips were actually darker. Maybe I was I too harsh? Saliva covered his top and bottom lip. His eyes weren't red anymore but onyx. Lust was apparent in them. Even though he was panting, I knew he wanted more cause I wanted more and I was panting as hard as he was. Everything went back into place time resumed. I looked around, everyone was doing their work. Sai was looking at me and so was Gaara. Both of them had a frown upon their face. They didn't know what happened but I had a feeling that they didn't like the fact Sasuke was around me. I turned my attention to Sasuke. His lips were pale pink again and he wasn't panting anymore. He looked normal. Did something really happen between us or was it just an dream? Sasuke stood up and smiled, his voice came out low but I could hear it.

"See you later, Naruto. And believe me I will fullfill your every desire."

I shivered slightly at the seductive voice and watched him walking away. The bell rang and I stood up, placing my book inside. I rushed out the classroom and ran to the front of the school. Shino, Hinata, and Kiba stood on the stairs. They turned their attention to me, it was almost like they sensed me.

"Oh! Naruto-kun, are you okay? You look flushed." Hinata moved from between Kiba and Shino to me. Her fingers felt cool as they laid upon my forehead.

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan. Just a little hot from running. Thank you so much for caring." Her face sported a small blush when I finished those words. Kiba the dumbass, had to ruin the moment.

"Hey! Shino and I care too. We just didn't want to show pda in front of everybody. Don't want people to think we're after your ass." He had a cocky grin on his face. I turned my attention to Shino who just shook his head and muttered "idiot". I felt good. I didn't want friends but I was glad I had funny and kind ones. So I asked them a question.

"Are we going to just stay here or are you guys gonna show me around Meridian?"

They all smiled, well Hinata and Kiba smiled. You know about Shino but I had a feeling that he was happy too. We began walking. Kiba talking, Shino listening and Hinata smiling and giving her opinion when needed. I said nothing, I could feel something watching me so I turned my head. I spotted Sasuke. He was standing by a black lexus. He smiled at me but it had something else and that was hunger. I finally came up with a nickname for Sasuke. He was the big bad wolf and I was his little red riding hood.

TBC...

loloball: Sasuke!!! Stay away from Naruto, you perve!!!

MBG: Sasuke is needed for this story.

loloball: But he's trying to rape him.

MBG: That's wasn't rape to me.

loloball: Of course, you're going to stand up for Sasuke.

MBG: Whatever. Now the names of past Sai and Gaara. Sai is Sadao and Gaara is Gakuya. Remember them cause they are important people in the past and future. Sai is also known as fakeguy to Naruto since his smile looks unrealistic.

loloball: Oh yeah! Get ready for Sakura bashing!! Next chapter will introduce Sakura and Neji and maybe even more people.

MBG: Sakura is Sakina and Neji is Nijiya. If you like Sakura, I apologize ahead but she will get hurt in this fanfic.

loloball: So please, please, please...

MBG: Review.


	7. Kiss Me Goodnight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series. I will have some characters in the story that belongs to me.

**Warning:** Yaoi, substance abuse, rape, and violence. If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this.

A/N: Well here's another chapter since my friend is happy about the reviews. Anyway please enjoy, I am your loyal writer that is here to entertain you.

loloball: EEK! We have fifty-four reviews!!

MBG: That's good.

loloball: On my six chapter I received fifty reviews. You was on chapter thirteen for 'Still not a player' when you received fifty.

MBG: Yeah, so.

loloball: Guess we know who's the better writer.

MBG: Screw you and what do you mean your six chapter. I help write the story, post it up underneath my screenname and check it for mistakes.

loloball: But I come up with the ideas!!! Wait, no I don't but it's still mine and I take all credit.

MBG: That it!! No more 'Sweet dreams my diary'. This fanfic is over. I quit!!!! Try posting this up without my screenname/password and my computer. (walks off in a huff)

loloball: Wait makebelivegirl, I'm sorry!! Come back!!!! (turns her attention to the audience) While I go and make up with MBG, how bout you guys read the story. See ya.(runs after MBG) Wait, come back!!

**Summary: **Seventeen year old, Naruto Uzumaki finds a book in the attic of his new house. It looks like a regular diary but as soon as he opens it, things start happening. Suddenly Naruto is thrusted in a unimaginable reality. His friends and family are attacked by a mysterious animal and a black haired man who claims to know him is stalking him. Who are the hooded men that want the book? Why is the book so important? Naruto must figure out the mystery before he becomes a victim of it.

**Title: S**weet **D**reams **M**y **D**iary.

**Chapter 7: K**iss **M**e **G**oodnight.

Naruto couldn't sleep. It was ten at night and the blond teen was laying in his bed. Shifting onto his back, he thought about his afternoon. Since the time he got home, he was plagued with the thoughts of the day's events. It wasn't like Kiba, Hinata and Shino didn't take his mind off the weird vibes he was getting. He had fun, looking around Meridian and learning all the great place to go to. In fact, he told them that he had to go home because he was so tired after running around and seeing almost all the places in town. But there was things that caught his attention. They all stood close to him, almost like an shield or barrier. It was like they were protecting him from something. Naruto would always catch them looking at each other, sharing silent words in their little trio.

"I wonder what was up with them?" Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He was tired but sleep would not pass on its heavenly affections and give him a gift of dreams. The teen was comfortable in his bed, wearing his white shirt and blue boxers, but his mind was running with thoughts. The thoughts had to do with the diary, inexplainable memory loss, his homeroom class, and a boy named Uchiha Sasuke.

_'Now that's a mystery right there!'_ Naruto could've sworn that he and Sasuke had kissed but just like his dreams he didn't know if that was actually real. His reality and his dreams were blending in and the blond couldn't tell which was which. He rolled over to his left side and stuck his left hand underneath his pillow. Shutting his eyes tightly, he forced his body to sleep just to stop the haunting thoughts.

_'It's time for me to go to sleep, I don't have time to think about weird shit.'_ Naruto's mind finally shut down and he was granted sleep but not without a dream that he would remember in the morning.

_A teenaged boy was in a room, chains encircled his wrists and ankles, keeping him trapped to the wall behind him. The room was dank and dark, bricks covered the wall to ensure that he would remain in his new home. His clothes was torn and dirty, blood clung to parts of it, reminding the boy of the torture he experienced. Tears ran down his face making clean streaks on his sullied cheeks. The boy tried to yell but no words would come out. He was trapped in a prison and his new friends were the iron bars and rats running around. A woman stood in front of the bars, her dress was beautiful. A green coloured victorian dress, it had pure white lace on the white sleeves, making it slightly puffy. The neckline was at a modest height, covering her breast but proving that she had a good amount to show she was a beautiful woman. Her pale arms were covered by the puffy sleeves. One hand rested upon her hip and the other laid at her side, holding keys in the pale fingers. A sick smile spread across her face. Distorting the outward beauty and showing the true face of a sadistic soul. The green eyes that had deceived the boy, showing kindness, happiness and love, revealed envy, jealousy, greed, and wrath. The woman finally spoke, her teeth showing in beastly smirk._

_"I'm sorry, Natsuki. But I cannot allow you to be around Seiko anymore. You see, you're in my way, preventing Seiko from loving me and treating me like his wife."_

_The boy finally spoke, his voice returning to him. "But you are his wife, you have his title and you're bearing him children. Let me go, please. I'll run away and never come back!" Tears sprung from the blue eyes clouding them._

_She cocked her head and smiled cruelly. "But he would come after you. You and I both know that. He prefers you over me. You. A dumb poor orphan whore. He would rather lay with your dirty body than enjoy my pure and loving form." Those last words were spat out with venom, hurting Natsuki with it's verbal whip._

_The boy leaned forward, forgetting about the chains and pleaded. "I can leave. I'll make sure he'll never find me. Just give me a chance! Please!" _

_The woman shook her head, her eyes cold and unforgiving. "He'll find you, I know he will. That's why you will remain here. My husband knows not of what he wants so I will think for him instead. Goodbye Natsuki. I will pray for you. Enjoy your stay because this will become your home and coffin."_

_Blowing a kiss goodbye she walked away, her expensive green shoes, clicked upon the cobbled floor._

_The boy leaned forward and cried out. "Please don't leave me here! Let me out! Let me out, Sakina!"_

_The boy was left alone, the darkness, his only friend surrounded him, covering him and hiding his tiny form._

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. To him that was no dream, it was an nightmare. Every nerve in his body tingled, his heart raced at an irregular pace. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his heart and stopped his trembling frame.

_'What kind of dream was that?' _He glanced at his clock and noticed that it was six fifty. Instead of going back to sleep, he moved out of his bed and went into his bathroom. Stripping quickly, he jumped in the shower and turned on the water. The hot water slid down his body, warming his skin and calming his mind. The dream had scared him. It was like he was actually the boy, trapped in a cage because of something he couldn't stop. Every feeling the boy had, Naruto had felt. The sorrows, tears, fears and anger ran through his body at the thought of the woman who trapped the innocent boy. It was odd that he couldn't remember any other dream but this one. After cleaning himself, the teen stepped out of the shower and grabbed a blue towel. The water dried off and the blue towel was wrapped around his waist when the blond walked out of his bathroom. The feelings was still with him as he went to his closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and red t-shirt.

_'Why do I feel this way?'_ Naruto pulled on his red boxers and then the rest of his clothes. He decided to ignore the awkward feeling at the pit of his stomach and went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair. Grabbing a blue hoodie and his red vans, he left the room and padded down the stairs in his white socks.

"Hey sweetie, hungry?" Kushina gave her son a sweet smile as she sat a plate of bacon and eggs on the table for him and sat down in her own seat. The blond nodded and sat down, he began eating. The food relieved him of hunger but it settled at the pit of his stomach like a rock. Finally noticing that his father wasn't at the table with them, he swallowed his food and asked his mom a question.

"Where's dad?"

She took a long drink from her orange juice before answering. "He's still asleep. It's weird that you two switched places. Usually he would be up and you would still be asleep." Kushina shook her head and stabbed her fork into her eggs. Naruto nodded and went back to his food. Taking a look at his phone, he pulled on his vans, grabbed his backpack that was right next to him, thanks to his mother and went to the front door.

"Mom! I'm leaving! Tell dad, I said goodbye." The teen walked out and locked the door behind him.

The walk to school was normal. His thoughts decided to leave him alone and move to the back of his head. Sighing in relief, he hummed a popular tune that was on the radio. When he reached his homeroom class, a slight shiver of fear ran through his body. Taking his second deep breath of the day, the blond placed his hand on the knob and opened the door. The room quieted down as he stepped inside. The food in his stomach, mixed with his sudden fear created a queasy feeling. He managed to force himself to walk to his seat. As soon as he sat down, he reached into his bookbag and grabbed a novel out and began reading. Two hands fell upon his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly in his seat. Naruto looked up and stared into brown eyes and a grinning face that had two red triangular lines running down its cheeks.

"Hello Kiba." The teen's voice was bland and annoyed.

"Naruto! What's up, blondie?!" Kiba's voice held happiness .

Holding back a sigh, he managed to put a smile upon his face and lift up his voice. "Nothing. What's up with you?"

The shaggy haired teen took his seat next to Naruto and smiled even more before answering. "Everything!! Yesterday after you went home, there was this huge fight between these two men. They were fighting over some shit." Kiba placed his right finger on his chin before answering again. "I think it was over money or something, anyway they were fighting. I mean, dude. They were punching the shit out of each other."

Naruto listened despite the screaming in his head that told him to tell dogboy to shut up and leave him alone. Nodding his head and saying "really, wow, and damn" seemed to leave the blond content with conversation, well listening conversation he was having with Kiba. Right when Kiba was about to finish, the teen felt an tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and was met with pale purplish eyes. At first he thought it was Hinata but as his blue eyes finally saw the person, he realized it wasn't her but a boy.

"Yes, can I help you?" Naruto kept his voice smooth and calm even though he was annoyed by the fact that another person wanted his attention.

The boy tilted his head and stared at him. Naruto took this chance to take the boy fully in. The boy wore a blue button up shirt, a white long sleeved shirt underneath it. He wore black jeans that were name brand and blue and white sketchers. The blond lifted his face up and gazed into his classmate's face. Long brown hair that was tied back, the odd pale purple eyes, soft rosy lips, beautifully crafted nose and cheekbones.

_'This boy is beautiful.'_ Naruto tilted his head in return and waited for the boy's answer.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji." He held out his hand.

The teen shook it in return. "I would tell you my name but I think you probably already know it." A bright smile graced the blond's face. It was cute how he acted sometimes.

Neji replied not missing a beat. "You're right about that, Naruto."

They released hands and Naruto rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "So what do you want?"

The pale eyed boy just smiled. "I just wanted to introduce myself to you. It's not really proper for us to be in the same class and not know each other."

"Oh yes, you're right about that." The blond nodded in agreement.

"Well, it was nice talking to you but I'm sure I am interrupting Inuzuka's and yours conversation. I shall leave you two to finish it." He turned around and walked away.

_'He sure was nice.'_

Naruto turned back around and focused on Kiba again. His anger was gone and he suddenly felt better. Kiba started his story again right after he said some choice words about pretty boys interrupting people's stories. The blond decided to smile instead of agreeing with his friend. Homeroom ended right before their teacher Kakashi entered. He had a excuse for why he was late but the students didn't want to hear it, choosing to go to their first block and actually learn something. Naruto went to his math class. His math book was tucked underneath his left arm and he walked with a bounce in his step. Happiness ran through him. It was odd, just a few hours ago he was mad and sad now he "walking on sunshine". Walking into the class, he took a seat in middle of the second row. Placing the math book on table and his bookbag on the floor, he pulled out his novel and began reading. The blond was at a good part in his book when he saw a shadow blocking his light. Looking up from his book for the second time, Naruto was met with green eyes staring into his blues. He almost thought it was Gaara, but these green eyes was a bit darker and didn't hold the underlining mystery in it. He looked up and saw pink hair.

_'Pink hair? Weird.'_

"Hello, can I help you?" The nice but annoyed voice came out again.

The girl giggled into her hand and gazed at him, her smile stretching across her face. She stopped, moved her hand from her face and held it out to him.

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura!"

Naruto shook her hand and gave the girl a look over. Sakura was pretty but her pink hair was a distraction. She wore a pink quarter long sleeved shirt underneath a green tank top. Her pants were pink and had a green belt looped through it. The girl even wore pink shoes with green laces. The teen had to give it to the girl, she knew how to match. Everything matched with her pink hair and green eyes. Her forehead was a little bit big but it didn't make her look ugly. A pink blush stained her slim cheeks, a perfect button nose finished the object that was Haruno Sakura.

Naruto continued to shake her hand and replied nicely. "Nice to meet you. I'm..."

"I know who you are Naruto-kun." Sakura cut him off and smiled even wider.

_'How come these people remember my name?'_

A sheepish grin crossed his face as he let go of her hand. "Wow. You people don't miss a beat." A nervous chuckle slid out of his throat.

"No we don't, Naruto-kun." Her gaze made Naruto fidget a bit. For some reason, he didn't like the way Sakura looked at him or the way she said that last sentence. Silence wrapped around them like a thick blanket. The blond had to break the silence.

"I heard this was a smart school. Guess the rumors were right." Naruto folded his hands and laid them on his lap.

"Yes. This is smart school." Sakura's voice was odd. He couldn't place what was wrong with her voice.

"Well, I guess we better get ready for class. Asuma-sensi will be coming soon." He wanted to end the conversation. The vibes he got from Sakura were not good.

"Yes, you're right Naruto. I mean, Asuma-sensi would probably lock us up and chain us up to a brick wall." A cold laugh came out of the pink girl voice as she finished her sentence.

His body went cold. Whatever she had said made him feel like his heart was ripped out of his chest. Naruto numbly nodded and smiled. Sakura walked away. The blue eyed boy looked up, a spark of electricity ran up his spine. Words slipped from his mouth, quietly.

"She looks like..."

_'She looks like the woman from my dream.'_

Naruto shook his head. There was no way that Sakura was the woman from his dream. He was just imagining things. The rest of the class flowed in and Asuma-sensi began teaching as soon as the class was in and the bell rang. Naruto pushed the questions roaming in his head and focused on the math problems on the board. If only Naruto could read minds then he would know that pink haired girl was someone to watch, for she had an agenda and was ready to start it as soon as the blond showed up at the school.

_'You'll pay, Naruto. You'll pay for what you did to me and this time there'll be nobody to save you.'_ Sakura turned around from her seat at the front row and stared at the blond boy who was doing his work, unaware of the hate that was aimed towards him.

TBC...

loloball: I want Sakura dead!

MBG: We can't kill her.

loloball: You suck.

MBG: Whatever. Anyway thanks to everybody that reviewed.

loloball: Yeah!! We love you guys!!

MBG: And I went over the story again to fix any mistakes.

loloball: We're perfectionists!"

MBG: Also I am breaking my partnership with loloball because she is huge ego manic that thinks she's better than me.

loloball: No! Don't leave me! I have low self esteem that's the reason I act like this. I need you or I'll die and so will this story. (gets on one knee and begs)

MBG: Fine. I'll stay for our fans, but if you say something stupid. I'll throw you out the window.

loloball: Kay! Sweet Dreams My Diary is still on!! Yosh!

MBG: So do us a favor and

MBG and loloball: please review!!


	8. Unknown Friends And Enemies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series. I will have some characters in the story that belongs to me.

**Warning:** Yaoi, substance abuse, rape, and violence. If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this.

A/N: Well here's another chapter since my friend is happy about the reviews. Anyway please enjoy, I am your loyal writer that is here to entertain you.

Loloball: We're back again to hit you up with a little flava this time!

MBG: Yeah! Wait...What?

Loloball: This is my gansta talk.

MBG: Oh. Okay. Anyway I was watching Naruto and it was the episode where Naruto and Sasuke fight, the one before he leaves Konoha with the sound ninja. When Sasuke said "Naruto. Fight me. I want you to fight me. My mind actually switched the word 'fight' to 'fuck'. I was laughing throughout the whole episode then I realized that I need to stop reading NaruSasu and maybe stop writing it. My mind is kinda twisted now.

Loloball: And you call me a pervert.

MBG: You are!

Loloball: Whatever. You're the one who's making Sasuke do unimaginable things.

MBG: So are you. Ahem. Fanfiction!

Loloball: I realize that and accept my perverted ways. Now on with the story.(points to the readers)

MBG: Yeah! (pumps fist)

**Summary: **Seventeen year old, Naruto Uzumaki finds a book in the attic of his new house. It looks like a regular diary but as soon as he opens it, things start happening. Suddenly Naruto is thrusted in a unimaginable reality. His friends and family are attacked by a mysterious animal and a black haired man who claims to know him is stalking him. Who are the hooded men that want the book? Why is the book so important? Naruto must figure out the mystery before he becomes a victim of it.

**Title: S**weet **D**reams **M**y **D**iary.

**Chapter 8: U**nknown **F**riends **A**nd **E**nemies.

_'That bitch is creepy.'_

As soon as the bell rang, I ran out of class. I really didn't want to encounter Sakura again. She just rubbed me the wrong way. That little 'innocent' act didn't work on me. In fact, it just made me more suspicious of her. The way she talked, her gestures, eye contact, it all reminded me of the lady from my dream. As I walked down the hallway through the mass crowd of students, I tried to remember the dream lady name.

_'What was the lady's name?'_

_'Sandra?'_

_'No. It resembled Sakura's name.'_

_'Sakana?'_

_'No.'_

_'Sachajeweea?'_

_'No. no, no, no!'_

_'It was...'_

"Sakina! Yeah! The lady name was Sakina!'

I figured out the woman's name. Unfortunately, I said that last part out loud and was rewarded with stares from other students. I quickly moved to class after my outburst to avoid any oh-my-gosh-he's-crazy looks.

_'Great. Now I'm becoming a freak like them.'_

I've only been in this school for two days. For some reason, it felt so much longer. My mind was focused on the odd feeling of time moving slow, when it happened.

"Oof."

I fell. Somebody had got in my way. I resisted the urge to rub my butt and looked up. I was met with the oddest thing, I have ever seen in my entire life.

"I AM SO SORRY, NARUTO-KUN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! IT WAS UN-YOUTHFUL FOR ME TO NOT WATCH WHERE I WAS GOING!"

Green. I saw green first. Then my eyes moved up to find the face. Bug eyes, black bushy brows, and black hair cut in a bowl style.

_'What a freak!'_

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" The green teen pulled me off the floor and began dusting invisible dirt off my clothes.

"Umm. It's okay. I'm fine. I wasn't looking either." I tried to stop him but he continued to babble on and brush my invisible dirt off. While he was talking, I decided to take a good look at him. My road block wore green cargo pants, green and black vans and a long sleeved green and white striped shirt. He reminded me of Sakura except without the pink.

"NO! IT'S MY FAULT! I WAS..." His mouth opened again and I decided I had enough.

"LISTEN! It was my fault too. Okay. I'm sorry and I accept your apology, um, umm."

"Lee! My name is Lee, Naruto-kun!"

"Okay. Sorry, Lee."

_'How do these people know my name?'_

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you in homeroom. I should've introduced myself then." His eyebrows seemed to move.

"Oh. That's okay."

_'Everybody in my homeroom class knows my name!'_

Then Lee did the most amazing thing I had ever seen. He smiled. But his smile was like the sun or a lightbulb. Look at it too long and you'll go blind. I squinted my eyes and turned my head away from the blinding view.

"Umm, I gotta go! Bye Lee!"

I moved past him and was rewarding with another road block.

"Umpf!"

This time I didn't fall. Now I was mad. People was just bumping into me today. I opened my mouth to speak but I was met with determined brown eyes. Now I don't know if you can see determination in people's eyes but I could see it in the stranger's eyes.

"You should watch where you are going Naruto-san."

A tall girl stood there. Her brown hair was tied into two buns on the side of her head and her eyes had a sort of i-know-something-you-don't look to it now that she had finished speaking. Her pale pink lips curved into a smirk as she placed her hands on hips and stared at me. I looked at her clothes. It was a habit for me but I believed that you could learn a lot from a person by how they dressed. A long sleeved white shirt underneath a pale pink tank top, blue jeans with writing on it and black k-swiss sneakers. I must say, for a tomboy she was hot.

"Did you hear me?"

I turned my attention from her figure and focused on her face.

"No. What did you say?"

"I said that if you don't look where you are going you will find trouble."

_'Why is everyone telling me what to do?'_

"Good advice, I will take that into consideration. Anyway since you already know my name, I think I should know yours. But let me guess you're in my homeroom class."

"Very perceptive, Naruto-san. My name is Tenten."

"Well hello Tenten. Nice to meet you. Just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun. I don't really need the san or like it."

She smiled. "Fine. It's time for you to go to class. Bye Naruto-kun."

Tenten walked away from me with Lee. I didn't even realized Lee was still standing there. It was kinda creepy how his presence just disappeared from my focus. It was like he erased himself from my mind and then reappeared when I finished talking to Tenten. I shrugged it off and rushed to class.

_'Crap! I'm going to be late!'_

I made it before the bell rang. Doing a mental dance in my head, I strolled down the rows and slid into my seat by the window. The teacher began to talk. Kurenai-sensi made history so interesting. And if you didn't catch my tone, I was being sarcastic. She wrote on the board and I looked out the window. The sky was blue and there was no clouds. I sorta like days like these, clear skies and beautiful weather. My eyes began to droop and my head moved towards my desk. I wanted to take a nap. Just a quick one. Kurenai-sensi wouldn't mind. My head hit the comfort of my arms which I had place upon the desk as a subsitute pillow. Darkness crept over me as I closed my eyes.

"Na. Na, wake up."

I opened my eyes to the voice. Red hair, green eyes and pale face filled my vision.

_'Gaara? What's Gaara doing here?'_

My eyes moved around the room. This was not the classroom.

It look like...

It look like someone's bedroom.

I turned my head to the left and saw that I was on a bed. A conclusion came to my mind that I was naked when my movements informed me that the blankets were directly upon my skin.

_'Where the hell am I?'_

A cold sensation touched my chest and jerked my attention to my right. Gaara laid next to me, his chest was also bare. Marks littered it. Under further inspection, it resembled bite marks. He moved his right hand over my chest, rubbing it against my skin. Moans filled my ears. I turned my head even more to the right. Gaara wasn't moaning, it was me. But it wasn't me, I wasn't really moaning. I felt like this had already happened. That Gaara and I had already been through this. He grabbed my left nipple and tweaked it. A loud groan erupted from my body and filled the room. My hands moved and grabbed him. Pulling him to my body, I kissed him. I could feel all the sensations, but I wasn't the one doing the actions.

_'This happened before, but I can't remember when.'_

My thoughts were moving fast. I wasn't in control of this body. I was just an observer. Just there to see what would happen between Gaara and I. There was voice. I quieted down and strained to hear the words coming from the voice. It wasn't Gaara. I knew for sure it wasn't Gaara who was speaking, now that we had stopped our make out session.

"I love you, Gakuya."

_'Did that come from me?'_

A smile crossed Gaara's face before he spoke. "And I love you, Natsuki."

_'Why am I calling Gaara, Gakuya and why is he calling me Natsuki?'_

My body moved closer to his until I was in his arms. There was the feeling of love but also worry. What could I be worried about?

"I won't let him hurt you, my love."

_'Who was Gaara talking about? Who's going to hurt me?'_

"I know. He'll never find us. Seiko is not apart of my life anymore."

_'I heard that name somewhere. But where?'_

We just held each other and laid there in silence. My eyes closed again and the darkness took over.

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto!"

I woke up and lifted my head off my arms in a fast action. The whole movement left me with a pain in my neck that I tried to rub away. While rubbing my neck I turned my attention to my newfound human alarm clock. A blond haired girl and a chubby boy stood next to my desk.

"Good morning, Sunshine!"

The chubby boy cocked his head with a smile, his plump cheeks lifted. His brown hoodie read "If you like to eat. Then you're my kind of person!" He wore tan pants and black and white adidas. His light brown hair spiked up in different direction and his brown eyes held friendship. For some reason, I liked him. I didn't know why but his presence comforted me. The girl beside him poked him in the side and spoke.

"Wow, Chouji. Way to make friends with the new kid."

The blond was skinny. Her hair was lighter blond than mine and so were her eyes. I didn't see any warmth but I could tell she wasn't a possible enemy. She had a strand of hair in the front of her face and a long pony tail in the back. Her figure resembled a sort of waifish look, like a model. I don't really like skinny girls. I believed that girls should have bit meat on them. She wore a purple t-shirt and black pants. Taking a peek down I noticed her sneakers were also purple.

"Hi, can I help you?"

Sleep still ravaged my mind, so I was a bit confused. The blond's pink lips turned into a frown.

"No. The class is over and Kurenai told us to wake you up, retard."

I didn't like the blond.

"Well thanks for waking me up."

I stood up and grabbed my backpack. Slinging it over my shoulder, I turned my attention to the pair.

"Are you two in homeroom class with me, also?"

"Duh!"

Slim spoke again. Yeah, she got a nickname and it's about change if she doesn't drop that attitude.

"Relax, Ino. My name is Chouji and if you already didn't know this is Ino."

Chouji had a nice smile. It took all the tension from my body and pushed it somewhere else.

"Nice to meet you, Chouji."

I held out my hand for him to shake it. He took it and gave me one of his warm and fuzzy smiles. When we parted I was in a better mood. I turned my attention to slim. I didn't have a real smile for Ino, so I gave her a patent fake smile.

"And you too, Ino."

_'Could she hear the fake tone in my voice?'_

"Yeah, yeah, whatever blondie."

_'Wait, what?'_

_'Did she just call me blondie?'_

"Did you just call me blondie?"

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

"Hell yeah! That's like the pot calling the kettle black. You gotta a lot of nerve, slim."

"Slim?! Did you just call me slim?"

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

Ino and I stood there in a staring match until the bell rang. Chouji coughed and we broke our gaze. He spoke softly.

"We have to get to class."

Beary looked nervous. He reminded me of a teddy bear, all warm and fuzzy, so that's his nickname. I nodded towards him and smiled. I said goodbye and walked towards the door with a smile.

"Bye Beary! Bye Slim!"

I felt good and that little banter between Ino and me, sorta put some life back into my body. I walked to my next class with an bounce in my step. But I knew that it wouldn't last long. That little dream nagged at me from the back of my head. Who was Seiko and why did Gaara and I address each other with different names?

TBC...

MBG: Another chapter of "SDMD".

loloball: Yeah! Everyone has been introduced. Ino is Isono, Chouji is Chiyuu, Tenten is Tetsumi and Lee is Lindon Now we can get down to the nitty gritty but first we would like to thank our supporters.

wolfypup72

Sugar Crazed Duckie

Alicia's power

VampireJazzy

lil-Vixen24

soraknight

TehGlompingKitsune45

Mudevesilvermoon

melancholytoabeat

Pantomime666

Samantai

Taiga the tiger demon

thtr

Teberz

pikxy

ano

anthonia

Black-Dranzer-1119

Ongaku-sama Ey

lilaznbunny

AnimeCat

NotUnderstandable

CrimsonBlood363

yaoihentaiqueen

Kiandra Rays

threeBOWLSofRAMEN

yaoi4evaneva

Insomnia On High

kyo lover101

OilWar

kai

Harhui

EllaCrain

pinktangerine150

psalmofsummer

Random Panic

FallenAngelKiya

joychan

knute314

Boejangles

kendonall

MBG: You guys rock!!

loloball: Especially our homies wolfypup72, Insomnia On High, soraknight, lil-Vixen24, VampireJazzy, Alicia's power, Harhui, Black-Dranzer-1119, Taiga the tiger demon, TehGlompingKitsune45, anthonia(who reviews a lot but we don't care!!), Pantomime666, and our best homey Samantai.

MBG: Thank you for reading. I have an announcement. We will not be killing Sakura.

loloball (in the background) BOOO!!

MBG: But she will face some problems.

loloball: Some murderous problems. ku ku ku. (rubs hand together and smirks)

MBG: No more anime and manga for you.

loloball: WAHHHHHHHHHH! (runs away)

MBG: Now do us a favour and review.


	9. Only For You My Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series. I will have some characters in the story that belongs to me.

**Warning:** Yaoi, substance abuse, rape, and violence. If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this.

A/N: Well here's another chapter since my friend is happy about the reviews. Anyway please enjoy, I am your loyal writer that is here to entertain you.

MBG: I loved the reviews!

loloball: Me too!

MBG: I'm so glad that all of you enjoyed it!

loloball: Me too!

MBG: Stop saying 'me too'!

loloball: Fine. 'So did I'.

MBG:(sighs) Read and enjoy this chapter, homies!

**Summary: **Seventeen year old, Naruto Uzumaki finds a book in the attic of his new house. It looks like a regular diary but as soon as he opens it, things start happening. Suddenly Naruto is thrusted in a unimaginable reality. His friends and family are attacked by a mysterious animal and a black haired man who claims to know him is stalking him. Who are the hooded men that want the book? Why is the book so important? Naruto must figure out the mystery before he becomes a victim of it.

**Title: S**weet **D**reams **M**y **D**iary.

**Chapter 9: O**nly **F**or **Y**ou **M**y **L**ove.

_'You've finally come back to me, sweetheart.'_

Sasuke stood in a small corner across from Naruto's locker. Of course, he knew where his sweet love's locker was located. It was the only way he could protect the teen and keep a good watch on him. **They** wanted to keep them apart. But Sasuke wouldn't let that happen. It must have been fate for Naruto and Sasuke to meet again. So, he wasn't going to let this chance go to waste. Uchiha leaned back against the white walls of the school. Licking his lips, he stared at the blond with a lust filled gaze. Naruto seemed obilivous to the stare he was receiving. Apparently the brunette was very good at hiding himself from people when needed. Placing all of his books inside his locker, the blue eyed teen walked away and went to the lunch room to meet up with his friends. The brunette knew that Shino, Hinata, and Kiba had already made friends with the boy. It seemed like they were protecting the boy from the others.

_'Well, of course they would protect him. None of us wants the past to repeat itself.'_

Sasuke moved from his spot and watched the boy walked down the hall. For a moment, everything faded away. The school's white walls and black lockers was replaced with a beautiful garden surrounded with many hues of flowers that ranged from blue, red, orange, and yellow. The old sakura tree stood broad and proud. Its pink petals sliding onto the ground and his shoulders. The brunette did not see Naruto anymore, he saw a boy with longer blond hair. The boy didn't wear Naruto's clothes, he wore a white collar shirt, black pants and leather shoes. Reaching his hand out, Sasuke stepped forward and gently called out.

"Natsuki. Don't leave me."

"That's not Natsuki, Uchiha."

The dream faded and Natsuki returned to Naruto, who continued to walk away since he did not hear the teen's cry. Sasuke turned around and faced the unwanted visitor. Neji stood there. His pale purplish eyes, dark and narrow. Pale pink lips set in a straight stern line. The brown haired boy was not happy. He did not want Sasuke anywhere near Naruto. There was not going to be a repeat of the past with him around.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" Sasuke's voice held no warmth, it was icy and stern. Neji made a impassive face. He knew what Uchiha was trying to do. The obessession that was in the past ran into the present. Naruto **was** Natsuki, but even though they were the same in looks, they were not the same in personality.

"Leave him alone, Sasuke. You know what happened in the past. It's better if Naruto doesn't remember. He deserves a normal life."

A snort came from the onyx eyed teen. "Naruto will be fine as long as he is with me." Crossing his arms, Sasuke leaned against Naruto's locker, a smirk graced his face as he stared into the purple pale eyes.

"He left you once, he'll leave you again." Hyuuga turned his head in the direction where the blond went.

"And I thought you believed in fate."

"I do but I don't believe that he belongs with you." Neji turned his attention back to the brunette and appraised him. Sasuke resembled Seiko to the fullest. He even acted like him sometimes. Neji didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Sighing, Hyuuga decided to stop beating around the bush and got to the point.

"He left you in the past and he'll leave now as soon as he remembers."

"And you're going to be the one to tell him?" Sasuke moved from the lockers and stood directly in front of Neji. Suddenly his calm demenor was gone. Anger laid underneath his stoic appearance.

"Maybe yes and maybe no." The older teen stood his ground and showed no fear. He would never be afraid of Uchiha, ever.

An evil smirk spread across Sasuke's face. "And will you tell him that **you're** the reason he left me? Huh? Will you let him relive the pain **you** put him through?"

Neji's whole body went cold. Yes, he wasn't afraid of Sasuke but he was afraid of Naruto finding out. He didn't want to hurt the blue eyed boy. For some reason, Naruto gave him a nice feeling that always went through his body. The brown haired teen wanted to keep the blond in his blissful ignorance.

_'Do I have feelings for Naruto? I don't even know him that well.'_

Neji shook his head and focused on the topic. "That doesn't matter Uchiha. You should stay away from him. Naruto should be happy in this life."

The brunette snorted again. He began to speak but another voice cut him off.

"I think you both should leave him alone."

Both boys turned around and moved their attention to the newcomer. Shikamaru strolled over to the boys with his hands in his back pockets. Lifting his left hand out and placing against his forehead. He gave a mock salute to the two prodigies.

"Nara." The boys spoke at the same time to address the lazy genius.

"I think we should leave all this shit in the past and think about the present." Shikamaru held off the yawn that was threatening to come out and stared blankly at his classmates.

"Naruto and I belong together, Nara." Sasuke insisted.

"No, you don't. Shikamaru is right, we should just leave him alone." Neji countered.

Sasuke sighed. "What about Gaara and Sai?"

"What about Gaara and Sai?" Shikamaru questioned. He knew that Naruto had something to do with both of them. In fact, maybe Naruto was the only one who didn't know about his past life. It was sad that he didn't know about his past since he was the main person in it.

"They want to restart their relationships with Naruto too." Uchiha stood up straighter and turned his lips into a frown.

"Che. All of you are stalkers, you know." The lazy teen moved his hand up and rubbed his head. What did Naruto have over these boys? Sasuke wanted him. Sai wanted him. Gaara wanted him and now possibly Neji. He hoped that no one else of their little group was in love with the blond.

_'You still nothing but trouble. Even in a whole another lifetime.'_

His thoughts about the blond was broken as the brunette with the onyx eyes spoke.

"Don't compare me to those losers, Nara." Sasuke spat out, giving Shikamaru a dirty look.

"Listen Uchiha. I'm not here for you or them. I'm here for Naruto." The lazy teen began walking and moved past Neji and Sasuke. "And besides, all you do is cause him trouble. In fact, I think we have to worry about a certain someone in our little group instead of Gaara and Sai."

Neji turned from Sasuke and stared at Shikamaru's back. "Who?"

"Sasuke should know. He was married to her after all." Nara walked away, leaving the boys alone in the hallway. The older teen turned back to the brunette and spoke.

"She better not go after Naruto again."

Uchiha looked up and met Neji's eyes. A unknown look seeped into Sasuke's eyes.

"If she does...I'll kill her."

"Brrr!"

Sakura felt her body go cold. There was no cold breeze but her body just shivered unexpectedly. Brushing off the nagging feeling she was getting, the pink haired girl went to her homeroom class and opened the door. Looking inside, her face brightened up when she saw Tenten and Ino sitting at the teacher's desk, talking. Sakura walked inside and locked the door behind her. No one would hear what was talked about in the room.

"Hey, Tenten! Ino!"

Ino looked up and smiled. "Finally! We've been waiting awhile, billboard brow!" Sakura narrowed her eyes and twisted her lips into a ugly sneer. "Shut up, Ino-pig!" Tenten sighed. She didn't know how these girls could claim to best friends and yet call each other such names.

_'Neji was right. Girls are weird.'_

"Tenten! Are you listening?!" The older girl quickly nodded to stop the pink haired monster from screeching again. "Soooo...What's up?" Ino asked, scratching her hair. Sakura grabbed a desk and pulled it over to the two girls. Her pretty face was grotesque as it morphed into evil expression.

"I need your help." The two girls looked at her. Each one having a bad feeling wash over them.

"What is it?" Tenten asked. Haruno leaned back in her seat and smirked.

"I want you to help me get revenge."

"On who, billboard?" The blond placed her chin in her right hand and leaned forward.

"On Naruto."

Both girls immediately froze. Even though Sakura didn't see it their eyes met for a brief second before Tenten spoke. "Why? He didn't do anything to you." Two hands slammed down on the desk. Calm green eyes turned dark and stormy. Tears gathered at the lids, threatening to spill.

"Didn't do anything! He killed me!"

"That wasn't him Sakura!" Ino quipped.

"Bullshit! Naruto is Natsuki and Natsuki killed me."

"Are you sure, Sakura? Are you absolutely sure he killed you?" Tenten asked. Sakura paused for a moment. She didn't have any proof that it was Naruto who killed her. It was only a feeling.

"When I first saw him. All these emotions and flashes of memories came back to me." Haruno took a breath and then resumed speaking. "I saw myself being murdered and then I saw Naruto's face."

"Doesn't mean he killed you, Sakura." Ino spoke.

"He did and he will pay for taking Sasuke and my life from me. Now, will you help me?"

Tenten and Ino looked at each and then nodded. This made Sakura satisfied. She stood up, wiped the unshed tears from her eyes and walked out of the room. The tomboy sighed. Shaking her head, she spoke, drawing Ino from her thoughts.

"She's still crazy."

Ino nodded. "Just like Sasuke."

"We're not going to help her right?"

"Not a chance. We'll just pretend and keep her far away from Naruto."

"I can't wait til she finds out that..."

"Shhh! Someone could be listening. Let's go." Ino looked around in fear.

The girls got up and walked out the room. Their minds on the big problem that was on their hands.

"Achoo!"

Naruto sneezed for the fourth time at lunch. While wiping his nose, he held back another and sighed in relief. Kiba looked across the table in concern.

"I think you're getting a cold."

The teen shook his head. "No. Must be allergic to something."

"Or maybe someone's talking about you." Sai walked to the left side of Naruto and sat down. Shino, Hinata, and Kiba looked up in shock.

Kiba growled underneath his breath at the unwanted company. "What do you want?" Sai looked at Kiba as if finally seeing him and shrugged. "Just wanna see my new best friend." Placing his right arm on Naruto's shoulders and pulling him close. The shaggy haired boy stood up and yelled. "Get your fuckin'..."

"Hands off Uzumaki, Sai." They all looked up at the voice that cut Kiba off. Gaara stood there. His green eyes sent threats to the brunette, who caught the message and removed his arm from the blond's shoulders.

"Thanks Panda! But I can handle myself." Naruto chirped.

"Panda! Ha!" Inuzuka started laughing but stopped when he received the patent death glare from Sabuku's. The red head took a seat on Naruto's right and tossed another glare at Kiba and Sai. Hinata tapped the table in front of Naruto and asked him a question that all of them were thinking.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, bambi."

Hinata froze and stared at the boy before continuing. "Why do you call Gaara, Panda? And why do you call me Bambi?" The blond gave them all a heart stopping smile. "Because you are all my friends and I just like calling you something else so I gave ya'll nicknames."

"So what is Shino, Sai and mine names?" Kiba smiled, thinking that Naruto was going to call him something cool.

"Well, you're dogboy." A gagging sounds came from the shaggy teen mouth. "Shino is bugboy and Sai is F.P.F.S. which stands for fakeguy/pervert/future stalker." Kiba and Hinata seem to like this one since they let out giggles and snickers. Even Shino and Gaara let some amusement cross their face while Sai sat there and pouted.

"Well at least, you're right about that one!" Everyone laughed at dogboy's words. Sai picked up a fry off Uzumaki's lunch tray and threw it at Kiba. Naruto smiled. He felt content but a gut clenching feeling came and took that peaceful moment away. He turned around and saw Sasuke. The brunette stood by the lunchroom door with a smile on his face. The stomach ache turned into the familiar burning feeling.

_'Why is this happening. I thought this only happens with the diary.'_

Naruto turned back and stared into his food. He would have to go and read the diary. The burning feeling always went away when he read it. Taking a deep breath, he plastered a smile on his face and continued talking with group. But his mind reverted back to the diary and what it would reveal this time.

TBC...

MBG: Sakura wants to kill Naruto?!

loloball: That bitch! I told you we should killed her off!

MBG: She can't do that!

Sakura: Yes I can! (picks up knife and goes after Naruto)

loloball: Oh hell no! (grabs a gun and goes after Sakura)

MBG: ah jeez! I hope ya enjoy this and rock on homies! (runs after loloball and Sakura)


	10. The Fates Have Called On Us

**Disclaimer: **No! We don't own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series.

MBG: I wish I did though. That man is making a lot of money.

loloball: The only thing I own is an orange toothbrush which I refer to as 'Naruto styled'.

MBG: As you can see we don't own that great piece of money-making work.

**Warning:** Yaoi, substance abuse, rape, and violence. If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this.

A/N: Well here's another chapter since my friend is happy about the reviews. Anyway please enjoy, I am your loyal writer that is here to entertain you.

MBG: Ahhh! I feel so warm! The reviews were so nice and welcoming!

loloball: We are truly grateful.

MBG: And Insomnia On High, it kinda odd that I was thinking the same thing as you, well more like daydreaming about. And I'm not really a Sakura basher. It just that when I read some of these fic, she gets me so mad. I know, I must sound crazy but I really think that when you read some of these fic you unexpectedly become against or for someone.

loloball: Well, I hated Sakura since day one. Or rather day two but anyway the bitch can burn in hell.

MBG: You scare me. Anyway cluelessninja65, Naruto is rather popular.

loloball: Gets more guys than me.

MBG: Didn't need to know that. Mistouflette don't worry this is suppose to be confusing.

loloball: Yeah! Just pretend its a game of clue.

MBG: We can't do that urufu-misora, if we let all the secrets out it wouldn't be interesting.

loloball: What do you mean 'we'? If I get a good enough bribe, I'll tell all.

MBG: And I'll tell your mom that you do this instead of your homework.

loloball: Meanie. (pouts)

MBG: Thanks so much Master of the Rebels, I am so glad you reviewed.

loloball: Me too!

MBG: I'm sorry Samantai, you will not find out who killed Sakura for a while. Maybe a couple chapter later, but it makes the story all so better.

loloball: Damn it! I wanted to know who killed Sakura too!

MBG: Guess you're out of luck. Kai, they don't know. I can already hear the taunting that Naruto's going to receive for being afraid of Sasuke. There will be Sakura kicking, in a flashback. So it won't Sakura but Sakina.

loloball: First of all, Naruto is not afraid of Sasuke. He just doesn't like being around emo people and second 'bout time. She hurt Naruto. Time for payback!

MBG: Can't kill her Alicia's power, would end the story too fast. But you should worry about someone else more than Sakura.

loloball: What the hell are you talking about? Who's going to hurt Naruto-kun? Tell me!

MBG: Moving on. peins mate. Awww, you just warmed my heart. Thanks so much for the compliment and the review.

loloball: I HAVE A HEART TOO! You warmed my heart too, peins mate. So there MBG!

MBG: Whatever.We love you too, sonsofplunder! Thanks for saying our fic is different, we try our best to be original and interesting.

loloball: Yeah, we are so happy that you are enjoying it!

MBG: yaoihentaiqueen, we, well I will try my best to update every week.

loloball: What do you mean 'I'? (mumbles under breath) Conceited, thinks she so great, I should toss her off a cliff.

MBG: Was that a threat?

loloball: No, I was just saying that you were confident and great and how your picture should be on a cliff.

MBG: Liar! Now back to answering the review. Harhui, we dance for joy when we hear stuff like this. Also Naurto is not a whore. Everything will be explained.

loloball: Yeah! Now Sasuke is a big ...

MBG: Don't tell them that! We have to see if they caught on to the clues, we left.

loloball: Oh! _Right._

MBG: Great minds think alike, kendonall. A diary page comes up in this chapter to clear up things.

loloball: So read and figure out the clues.

MBG: Welcome to the fanbase iyanome, I'm so happy that you enjoyed and we will continue writing this story.

loloball: So don't start chaining people up...yet.

MBG: And Emerald gaze, sorry about the chapter length but we think it will last longer if we keep it short but put action in it.

loloball: Yeah, we have to keep this story going for a while.

MBG and loloball: We hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!

MBG: We added more and re-wrote it, since you guys didn't seem satisfied.

loloball: Where's my damn reviews!!?

**Summary: **Seventeen year old, Naruto Uzumaki finds a book in the attic of his new house. It looks like a regular diary but as soon as he opens it, things start happening. Suddenly Naruto is thrusted in a unimaginable reality. His friends and family are attacked by a mysterious animal and a black haired man who claims to know him is stalking him. Who are the hooded men that want the book? Why is the book so important? Naruto must figure out the mystery before he becomes a victim of it.

**Title: S**weet **D**reams **M**y **D**iary.

**Chapter 10: T**he **F**ates** H**ave **C**alled **O**n **U**s.

_'Why are my hands trembling?'_

I stared at the journal in my hands. The red cover seemed to burn in the palms. I wonder why I was here, sitting against a locked bathroom door. The events that lead up to this was impossible. I didn't even remember getting the diary from my locker and walking to the bathroom. Yet, here I was sitting here like an idiot.

_'Come on, Naruto! This is just stupid book! It can't be anything more!'_

"This is just a diary, nothing special and nothing important." I flipped through the book before landing on a page.

_'October tenth.'_

"That's my birthday. Didn't the boy have the same birthday as me? I wonder how Natsuki celebrated his birthday?"

_**Wednesday**_

_**October 10**_

_**Once again, I am sorry for not writing in you for such a long time but I was...training. Today is, well was my birthday and Seiko has decided that I, now seventeen shall put my training to use. It is past midnight and everyone is asleep. I don't have much time before he comes looking for me so I will tell you what happened today. Yesterday morning, I was awaken by Isono who wished me a happy birthday. I dressed in my new clothes that was made especially for my birthday. The whole day was a celebration. Many people came like Nijiya the lord of Calscade, Sadao lord of Marille and a redheaded fellow named Gakuya. I didn't get to speak with Gakuya very much. He looked interesting to me. A lady from a noble family also attended, her name was Sakina if I remember and she was very pretty. I think she has some affections for Seiko, she attempted to get his attention the whole day. The party was wonderful and I enjoyed it. I even received gifts from the staff and guards. Like Shinchi, Shigehiko, Kinji, Isono. Hikaru and Chiyuu also gave me a gift. It was after ten when everyone decided to leave. The staff was cleaning up the ballroom, where the party was held and the guards were back on active duty. Seiko pulled me away from the other's view and told me, he had a surprise for me. Finally, I was going to see the surprise I've been waiting for months to get it. He led me to his bedroom, I didn't ask why the gift was in his bedroom. It wouldn't matter anyway because he, well we. We had sexual relations. Seiko said that we had made love, but I once heard Shigehiko and Isono talking. And the things we did was referred as sex to them. It really hurt at first, but it felt better later on. I didn't want to do it at all but Seiko assured me that it would be nice and that I would enjoy it. I don't want to describe it but it is almost like how a woman and a man have sex. He told me he loved me. I always knew that but he told me that he loves me like how two people love each other, not in friendship or family wise but a love between two people. So that means we are lovers. I don't know if I like this but I will do whatever Seiko wants. I'm glad that he loves me more and that no one will or can take my place. I have to go now. I don't want him finding me here, writing in my diary. Goodbye.**_

I closed the book and looked up. The white walls of the bathroom seemed to be taunting me. Laughing at my ignorance and naviety. For what, I did not know. All I knew was that I was missing something and it involved me. A hard knock on the door, pushed me away from my thoughts. I got up and placed the diary into my large jean pocket. Turning around, I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Knew you'd be here."

_'Lazyass.'_

"Hey there Shikamaru, what's up?"

He moved past me and stepped inside the bathroom. "Lock the door and come over here." I did what he said and moved from the door to him. Lazyass still had that stance. I wonder if he ever looked alert.

"Naruto." I turned my attention to him. The lazy look was replaced with a serious look. "Yeah?" What did he want and why was he waiting so long to speak?

He sighed. "I want you to stay away from Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Sai, and Sakura."

"Why?" I cocked my head and stared at him. It wasn't like he told me to stay away from one person but five and I had class with all of them. "Don't ask why, just do it." Shikamaru didn't make sense. I've always needed a reason for things, if I don't have a reason then I can't abide by the rules. "Can't do something, if I don't have a reason, Lazyass." I turned away and walked towards the door.

"You always do shit like this Natsuki!"

The walls faded and I was no longer in school. I turned back around to face him but I did not see Shikamaru. I saw a man who looked exactly like Shikamaru, if he was older than me. The man was dressed in black slacks and a black jacket. A white shirt showed underneath and was complemented with a black tie. It resembled an uniformed outfit. A sword was on his right hip and a gun was on his left. I could see an insigna on the lapel of the jacket. His hair was in the same style, like it always been. But he was different. This wasn't Shikamaru, if anything this was just clone of him, standing in his place until he showed up. I continued to stared at him until his voice took me from my gazing.

"Naruto."

I stared at him again. The outfit was gone and Shikamaru returned to his normal self. But there was a question stuck on my mind. "What did you call me?" He stared at me before putting on a confused look. "I called you Naruto."

"No! You didn't! You called me, Natsuki!" Something was going on and I had to find out the truth. "What's going on Shikamaru? You obiviously know something."

Lazyass shook his head. "I don't know anything, Naruto. Now relax." I slammed my fist against the wall. Pain ran up my left arm but I didn't care the confusion was hurting me more than that. "No! You tell me what you know about me and this book." I pulled out the diary and waved it in his face.

"Fine, I'll tell you." I let out a breath. "Later, afterschool." The anger came back, only to cool a tiny bit. I nodded to him. "Fine. Afterschool, we'll go to my house and talk." He nodded in return and walked past me to the door. Unlocking the door, he called out over his shoulder. "I'll be waiting afterschool." He was gone and I follow behind only to find his form had disappeared from the hallways. I placed the diary back in my pocket and went to art class. The teacher was not happy but let me get away with the new kid excuse. Sasuke, Gaara, and Sai had watched me as I went to my seat. I could tell they wanted me to talk to them but I remembered what Shikamaru said. They were someone not to trust right now, but what made Shika so important. How could I trust him? I placed my head down and faked taking a nap.

_'Shikamaru is going to tell me everything and I can finally stop the dreams and the headaches.'_

**"You don't need Shikamaru to stop the pain. I can and will because I love you. Come to **_**me**_**, Naruto."**

My head shot up. Did someone say something to me? The voice was definitely female. I surveyed the classroom. All the girls were far away from me and didn't even look my way. I turned my head to the left so I could see Sasuke. I watched him for a moment before his eyes met mine. His onyx eyes glowed with an inner warmth.

_'What's up with him?'_

A smirk crossed his lips and my heart began to beat fast. Sasuke had some sort of a effect on me and I didn't like it. I broke the eye contact and turned my attention to Gaara. Just like Sasuke, he seemed to sense that I was watching him. He didn't smile but I could feel a sort of peacefulness within his green eyes. The dream I had about him, popped up into my head. I turned away from him also before the blush became apparent on my cheeks. Sai seemed to get my attention with no problem. His smile was so fake, it had an unnatural happiness to it. But in his eyes, I saw loneliness. Sai was calling out to me and I didn't know why. He didn't know me, yet he wanted me. Did he want me to take away his loneliness? I didn't know but Shikamaru was going to clear up that problem and he was going to do it today. My head went back to the table and I closed my eyes.

**"Why do you rely on Shikamaru so much? He will not tell you the truth!"** The female voice came back and it was stronger.

_'Who are you and what do you want?'_

**"I want to help you, Naruto. They are all against you. Come to me and I will open your eyes and reveal the truth."**

_'I don't even know you. I mean, you're a voice in my head.'_

**"This is telepathy, we are connected."**

_'We are?'_

**"Yes, because of our love. I love you Naruto and I will not let them hurt you again!"**

_'Wait. Who's against me and who hurt me before?'_

**"I cannot tell you now. Just know this. I will come and we will be together. Goodbye."**

_'Hey! Don't leave! Answer my questions!'_

**"I love you. Goodbye."**

The voice faded and all I could hear was the class, bustling around. I lifted my head up and look at the clock. I had twenty minutes left til class ended. Shikamaru would supposely answer my questions. But the voice said he would not tell me all. If I couldn't get the answers for Shika then the female voice would tell me what I need to know. I placed my chin on my folded hands and stared into space.

_'Everything will get better after this day.'_

The bell rang and I rushed out of the room. I saw Kiba and Hinata on the way to my locker but didn't stop to talk to them. I know they were hurt and confused because I saw the expressions on their faces. But this was something that I couldn't share with them. It was something that even I didn't believe in. I mean, if your friend, someone you just met told you that he hears voices, gets visions of sex scenes with two boys in your homeroom class and carries a diary which emmits some sort of internal heat through it. What would you do or say? Exactly. You think he's off his rocker, which I'm beginning to think I am. I went to my locker, grabbed my jacket and bookbag and ran to the front of the school. Shikamaru wasn't there.

"Damn."

_'Did he lie to me?'_

_'No. I just need to wait a bit. Shika will come, he's not a liar.'_

I waited and I waited. It's been ten minutes and he still hasn't showed up. I saw Shino, Kiba, and Hinata coming. I quickly looked away. I didn't want them come over to me. I didn't want to explain myself. Like I said before, this isn't something you can just casually explain even if they understood and believed me. Because I don't even believe myself.

"Come on, Shikamaru. What's taking you so long?"

Students left the building, in many groups. But still no lazyass. I was getting impatient and realized that maybe he lied to me. He wasn't going to tell me anything. And I fell for his little 'I'm your friend act'. Bullshit. Nothing but bullshit. I turned away from the school and began to walk away.

"Naruto."

_'He came!'_

"Thank god! I thought you wasn't going to come, Shika." I turned around.

_'Why is he here?'_

Why was Neji here? Did Shikamaru tell him to come? To take his place, so he wouldn't be the one to tell me what I wanted to know?

"What are you doing here, Neji?"

"Shikamaru told me to come and get you. He wants me to take you to his house so we can discuss the diary."

Neji stepped forward. I stepped back and got into a fighting or flight stance. I didn't know why I got into that position but something was off. It was just too convient for Neji to find me here and show up.

"Naruto? Is something wrong? Do you want me call Shikamaru?" He took another step and I took another step back.

"Come on, Naruto. I'm not an enemy. You can trust me."

I almost fell for it, til I remembered a couple things Shikamaru said to me in the past.

_**"Just keep that diary hidden, kay." **_

_'I never showed it to anyone.'_

_**"I want you to stay away from Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Sai, and Sakura."**_

_'He never would have let Neji come pick me up, if he told me to stay away.'_

I began to back away. Shikamaru knew that we were suppose to go to my house and Neji was telling me that Shikamaru want us to go to his house.

_'Where's Shikamaru?'_

"Naruto?"

"What hell do you want, Neji?! And where's Shikamaru?!!"

He began walking towards me. "What are you talking about? I told you. Nara wants us to go to his house, so come with me and I'll drive us there."

"Not a chance in hell." And I ran. I could hear him behind me, his footsteps getting closer. My blood pumped in my ears and I began pushing my legs harder.

"Naruto!"

I turned around. Neji's image faded. A man with a mask covered with black spider web print stood in his place. A black cloak swirled around him as he ran after me. I blinked and Neji's image was back. I ran even harder. Neji wouldn't have ran after me and what was up with two different images. I didn't even notice my surroundings as I dipped around a corner. I stopped near an alleyway and caught my breath. I took a look around and saw that I was in the town square. But there was nobody here. The sky which was a blue before I started running was now a creepy purple. The stores were empty, like the town and its people had just packed up and left.

_'Where am I?'_

"Naruto!" I stayed next to the brick wall. Trying to meld my body against it.

"I know your here, Naruto. Don't try to hide from me." Neji's voice was so clear and I wanted to go to it but I knew that it wasn't Neji. Whoever was calling my name right now was someone I didn't know.

"I will find you and then we can go visit Nara."

My whole body began shaking.

_'Someone help me!'_

"I found you."

I turned around and everything went black.

TBC...

MBG: I have an announcement. In chapter 8, we didn't mention Ino, Chouji, Tenten and Lee's past name. If you go back you will see it.

loloball: So take a second and look back into chapter 8 at the ending where we start talking.

MBG: I also have bad news. 'I didn't ask for a puppy and Still not a player' will be taken down and re-edited.

loloball: She looked it and thought it resembled crap.

MBG: Sorry, but I didn't like how it look so I decided to type it over and then post it up.

loloball: We will still work on "Sweet dreams my diary" no matter what.

MBG: Now back to the story. Who the hell is Naruto speaking to in his head?

loloball: Will Shikamaru tell him the truth?

MBG: Where is Naruto and who is chasing him?

loloball: Everything will be answered next time on "Sweet dreams my diary."

MBG and loloball: Now Please review!!!! Bye!!!!!


	11. The Line Between Fantasy And Reality

**Disclaimer: **No! We don't own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series.

MBG: I wish I did though. That man is making a lot of money.

loloball: The only thing I own is an orange toothbrush which I refer to as 'Naruto styled'.

MBG: As you can see we don't own that great piece of money-making work.

**Warning:** Yaoi, substance abuse, rape, and violence. If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this.

A/N: Well here's another chapter since my friend is happy about the reviews. Anyway please enjoy, I am your loyal writer that is here to entertain you.

MBG: We didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter. (pouts)

loloball: After we added more to the story since some of you thought it was short.

MBG: But we still love ya anyway!

loloball: I don't.

MBG: Nobody cares about you.

loloball: Screw you! On with the story.

**Summary: **Seventeen year old, Naruto Uzumaki finds a book in the attic of his new house. It looks like a regular diary but as soon as he opens it, things start happening. Suddenly Naruto is thrusted in a unimaginable reality. His friends and family are attacked by a mysterious animal and a black haired man who claims to know him is stalking him. Who are the hooded men that want the book? Why is the book so important? Naruto must figure out the mystery before he becomes a victim of it.

**Title: S**weet **D**reams **M**y **D**iary.

**Chapter 11: T**he **L**ine **B**etween **F**antasy **A**nd **R**eality.

"I found you."

Naruto turned around, only to pass out into the stranger's arms. The stranger quickly caught the boy before he hit the ground. "God, you're more heavier than you look." Hoisting the boy into his arms, he carried him bridal style and began walking. Naruto slept peacefully, unaware of any dangers around him.

**"Naruto."**

Crystal blue eyes opened up. The blond could not see anything, his surroundings were hidden behind a cloak of darkness.

**"Naruto."**

Naruto searched for the female voice. A strange feeling of deja vu affected him. He felt like this had happened before and he was reliving the unknown incident again. The teen decided to answer the voice.

_'Who are you?'_

**"I'm coming, Naruto. Please hold on."**

_'Where am I?'_

**"I will make them all disappear for you."**

The voice continued to speak in a hidden tone, confusing the young man and making him weary. Naruto, in returned continued to question the female voice in hope of actually getting an answer.

_'Who?'_

His question was never answered. A feeling of warmth suddenly surrounded him. He felt like he was being held. Burrowing himself into the warmth, Naruto listened to the voice that had become soothing and soft.

**"Don't worry, my love. I will come for you and this nightmare will be over."**

_'Promise?'_

His reply resembled a child who wanted to know if his mother would always be there. A resounding laugh filled the empty space.

**"Yes, I promise."**

The blond became sleepy, his eyelids lowered due to an unwanted nap. He answered back, with a yawn following after.

_'Okay.'_

**"Farewell for now, my love. It won't be long until we're together again."**

Naruto's eyes finally close. He drifted off into a peaceful slumber only to be awaken by voices.

"How long is he going to sleep?" A male's voice reached his ears.

_'I recognize this voice.'_

The blond thought about the voice until another male's voice cut through his thoughts. "This is so troublesome. I told the idiot to meet me out front. Apparently he couldn't even do that." Now this remark brought Naruto into full conscience. His body shot up in a sitting position, only to fall back onto the bed, that he noticed he was laying on. The teen rubbed his forehead in circles to will away the throbbing in his temples. Scrunching his eyes up, he was unable to see the person who insulted until he got rid of the pain.

"Owww, head rush."

"Idiot." Naruto turned his head and looked at the two teens that were standing on the side of the bed. "Shikamaru? Kiba? What the hell are you two doing here?" The two teens stared at the blond with an obivous expression on their faces. Kiba had an expression of disbelief while Shikamaru wore a look of pure irritation. Taking a deep breath, Kiba braced himself for the words that were going to come out of his mouth. The shaggy haired teen knew he had a bad mouth but it was even worse when he was mad or worried and he was worried about blond so he had to say a couple of things to dim light lying on his bed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE?!!"" It took all of the brown haired boy willpower not to strangle the seemingly unfazed boy.

Naruto sat back up and stuck his right pointer finger in his right ear. "Geez, dogboy. I think you moved all the earwax in my ears." Uzumaki wiggled it, trying clear his ear. Inuzuka's face went from his normal skin color to the color of tomato or chill pepper. "THIS IS ALL THE THANKS I GET FOR BEING WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" The teen threw his hands up in air, walked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving Naruto and Shikamaru alone.

The lazy teen rubbed his forehead and sighed before speaking. "When we're done talking, go apologize to Kiba." Naruto nodded. He didn't mean to get Kiba mad but he had to talk to Shika and that was the only way he could get the loud boy out of the room. Nara walked closer to the bed and sat down. With his back to the blond, he put his hands in his lap and stared at the floor. "So what happened?" The tone of the other boy put the teen in a serious mood. Naruto's eyes lost all their mirth and turned into a cold blue.

"I was attacked." The blond answered. He wasn't going to lie, what had happened had scared him and he need someone, anyone to be there for him and listen to his story. "By who?" Shikamaru still did not look at him, he need to think but first he need to know what happened to the teen behind him.

"A fake ass Neji." Nara turned around, finally meeting Naruto's eyes. "What?" Naruto repeated his words and added more to his sentence, so the brown haired boy could understand. "I was chased by a man in strange cloak with tattoos. He impersonated Neji at first but his disguise fell away." The blond relayed the whole story and gave detail of the man's tatoo's and cloak. Shikamaru sighed in disbelief. Now someone was sending people after Uzumaki.

"Nothing but trouble, Naruto. Nothing but trouble." The blond looked at the back of the teen's head in outrage. "You think I do this on purpose! You think I like having strange dreams or visions! Having people knowing shit about me even before I know their names! Feeling paranoid all the fucking time! YOU THINK I LIKE THIS, NARA??!!!" Naruto knew he was yelling and he knew he said a couple of curse words and he knew that Kiba, despite being mad would come up to check out the situation and see what was wrong.

"Relax, Uzumaki." The brown haired boy stood up and stretched. "I didn't mean it like that." He calmly finished but the blond didn't care, he continued with his rant and raise his voice with his anger. "THE HELL YOU DIDN'T, YOU BASTARD!" Shikamaru turned around and gazed at the boy before him. He couldn't help but turn him into the image of the late Natsuki. Even though Nara was born into the same decade as Naruto, his mind always reverted the boy's image into Natsuki. It was the side effect of knowing your past life and meeting someone who you knew back then and protected.

_'Don't fight me, Naruto. Let me protect you. Let me erase my past mistakes.'_

Naruto stared into brown eyes, his anger was still high but cooled down when he saw something that he didn't see before in the older teen's eyes. There was sadness and guilt. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Shikamaru to make his eyes look like that especially at him. Silence stretched between them and neither want to disturb it. Thundering footsteps broke them from their thoughts and made them turn their heads toward the door. A slightly sweat and panting Kiba stood in front the now opened door.

"What's. Wrong?" His panting broke his question into words. The shaggy brunette glanced from the blond to the teen who looked slightly annoyed and tired. Nara finally spoke after another silent pondering came between them. "Nothing, Kiba." He turned his attention to Naruto and raised his eyebrow. "Don't you have something to say to Kiba, Naruto." The young teen moved his gaze to Kiba and smiled, erasing any anger, doubt or irritation. "Sorry Kiba, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." The panting boy turned into a blushing mess. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Kiba tried to will away the blush that ran across his face. "That's okay, blondie. Do you want something to eat?" Naruto shook his head and stood up carefully. "I think I should go home, my parents are probably worried about me."

The other boys nodded and offered to walk Uzumaki home. Despite, his protest about being a man and not needing bodyguards or babysitters, the two boys followed him anyway. When they arrived at the house, the doors flew open and a reddish blond blur came out and tackled the blond to the ground. The boys turned their heads and looked at the sprawled figures on the ground.

"Oh my baby. I thought something had happened to you!" Naruto's mother Kushina, held her only son and baby boy in her arms. Despite the fact they were on the hard ground and possibly getting dirty, she continued to hug the boy and squeeze the air out of him. The two boys stared at the pair before a male voice caught their attention.

"Kushina, let go of the poor boy. I thought you said that when he showed up, you was going to beat the living daylights out of him." They turned their attention to a blond haired man. The man resembled Naruto to an almost exact point except for the marks the marred the younger blond's face. A chuckle escaped the man's mouth as he added in an afterthought. "Well, actually you said "beat the living shit" out of him but then that starts the question of how can you beat the living shit out of someone." The over emotional woman let go off her son, who probably stop breathing due to the lack of air and rushed towards the man, starting an arguement of what "he said, she said". Kiba pulled Naruto to his feet and shook the supposedly dead boy.

"Are you all right, Naruto?" He shook the boy a couple times before Shikamaru stepped in and stopped him. "He'll be fine. Leave him with his parents." The shaggy brunette dropped the boy in the awaiting hands of his father, who had at this time ignored his wife and walked into the house. Kushina thanked the boys before following her husband and son into their house. Kiba and Shikamaru walked away from the house in silence. Both was trapped in their thoughts until Inuzuka broke it. "How will we protect him, Shika?" Nara shook his head. He had no clue how to handle the situation. He need more information and what Naruto told was just a liitle bit. "Don't worry. As soon as I get some info and find out more on the "problem". I'll tell you the plan." They nodded at each other and then walked off in different directions. But the two teens had felt a presence and knew someone was watching them. They just didn't know who. A stranger stood on a limb, watching the pair. A hand curled up into a fist. The stranger knew that Naruto was attacked and was mad at lack of protection the boy received.

"Those idiots have no idea who they're fucking with. They can't protect Naruto, only I can."

The figure disappeared, leaving no imprint of his presence. The weather normal weather turned dreary as a cold breeze flowed the streets. The people of Meridian shivered, unaware of the disaster that would be arriving to their little town.

TBC...

MBG: This is unbeted, which means that loloball and I will be looking through it and correct spelling and grammar mistakes.

loloball: Forgive us, we had a lot on our plate. We hope you like this chapter.

MBG: It's short. We didn't have any time to write, so I hope you can deal with this for now.

MBG: So review...

loloball: ...and tell us what you think.


	12. The Secrets We Hide

**Disclaimer: **No! We don't own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto other characters in the series.

**Warning:** Yaoi, substance abuse, rape, and violence. If you don't like, turn back now. Thank you. Don't steal this.

A/N: Well here's another chapter since my friend is happy about the reviews. Anyway please enjoy, I am your loyal writer that is here to entertain you.

MBG: Umm, something happened while writing this.

loloball: Yeah, I'm kinda confused by this new development but then again it comes from the mind of MBG. Warning there will be a brief Hetro sex scene here but don't get mad this character is very important in the story.

MBG: Especially when we write the twist later on in the story.

loloball: What the hell are you thinking?

MBG: So here's another chapter of "Sweet Dreams My Diary".

loloball: Enjoy!

**Title: S**weet **D**reams **M**y **D**iary.

**Chapter 12: T**he **S**ecrets** W**e **H**ide.

The brief nap I took had cleared my head. I had to make a choice and my choice was to figure these strange incidents out. The dreams, voices, and feelings I had, had something to do with Meridian and the people who lived there. Rubbing my head, I got off of my bed and went to my bookbag which Shikamaru had conviently remembered to give my mother before leaving.

Grabbing it, I pulled out a notebook, pen, and the diary. I didn't get the burning feeling from it, so I assume that everything was well for now. I climbed back onto my bed and leaned against the headboard. My eyes ran over all the items that laid on my bed. What was I doing? Writing stuff down and trying to see if there was more than what I could see. This was insane! There was perfectly good explaination for all the things that were happening to me.

_'Who do I think I am, Sherlock Holmes?'_

Opening the notebook up to a blank page, I began writing all I knew and what I didn't know. Reading over the page, I realized I knew that Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino knew something about me. We all had a connection besides just being homeroom classmates. And it was a connection they had created.

Gaara was protective of me and allowed me to do and say things to him that others wouldn't be able to dream about doing. Then there was that little day dream about him. Sasuke was someone that I had feelings for. Why? I didn't even know, the bastard just had the ability to affect me like that and the _fantasy_ or _reality,_ I had with us kissing added on to the whole _'maybe I like him'_ problem.

Sai, let's just leave that one alone cause pervert and stalker was already up there. But he did know something about me and was going to tell me but Gaara got in the way.

_'Maybe I should ask him some questions.'_

Sakura was someone not to be trusted since she just gave off weird vibes and stuff. Like I said before the bitch is creepy and then there's Ino. I didn't really know anything about Ino, she seemed harmless but then I could be wrong about her. I mean, she could be just like Sakura.

Tenten was the same. Someone who looked harmless but could possibly be deadly. Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata was someone I could trust more than the others but Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru were people I could trust for a moment and then have to keep my guard up against. Shikamaru would've been place with the people I could trust, but now after the incident I was a little wary of him.

I glanced over at the diary laying next to me. This little book was causing me so much problems. Well, a lot of things were causing me trouble but this book seemed to be the main one. Shaking my head, I slid down the headboard til I was in a laying position on the bed. I couldn't help sighing as I closed my eyes and blocked out the dim lights in my room.

_'What the hell is going on in my life?'_

"I don't know, but believe me, my love. I am the only one who can fix it."

I quickly sat up and saw **her**. She moved from her position at my bedroom door and walked towards me. I didn't remember hearing my door open.

_'How did she get in?'_

Her long brown redish hair moved slightly as if there was a breeze flowing around it. Blue eyes that looked silver in the dim light met mines. Rosy pink lips, a aristrocratic nose and cheekbones. This woman was like a princess from fairy tale. I felt like my heart had stopped, everything seemed to be moving so very slow. I knew I was in my room but it felt like we were somewhere else and this room just stood there as a blockade.

_'This must be the woman that has been speaking to me in my mind.'_

"Yes love, it is me. I told you that I will come and protect you from them all."

My brain seemed to ignore the fact that she may have just read my mind and focused on her amazing figure. I took in her whole appearance. She wore a slim, strapless black fitted dress that hugged every curve in her hourglass shape. The stretched collar just hugged around her shoulders to stay it up. The dress ended around her upper thighs. Her open toed high heels were a bit high but she handled them like a pro. Licking my lips, I asked her the question that I had said a million times before in our brief conversations.

"Who are you?"

She smiled and kicked off her shoes before getting on the bed and crawling towards me. I watched her as climbed onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. Cocking her head to the side, she gave me a smirk that could rival even Sasuke's.

"I am Aya."

_'Woven silk?'_

"I've waited so long to be reunited with you Naruto." Aya twirled her finger into my hair before moving all of them into it and tugging it. My head moved backwards to follow the sudden motion. "Really?" I didn't hide my curiousity or my sarcasm. She smirked again and said one word before kissing me. "Yes." The kiss was different from any other kiss I've ever experience. It made my body burn and senses tingle. My hands moved on their own, briefly touching her hips before moving lower and holding her butt in them. Aya moaned into my mouth, my body heated up more as a result. My left hand moved from her behind and went into the thick tresses of her hair. Our lower parts grinded hard against each other. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"I didn't come here for us to just kiss." I leaned forward brushing my lips slightly against hers. "Yeah, I understand." What happened next was so quick, I don't even remember how we ended up like that. We ended up naked, I ended up on top her and between her legs. Well, I knew what happened but I don't feel like I should explain it. My mouth found a spot on her neck and sucked on it. Moans erupted from her throat as she dug her fingers into my hair and back. Aya's pants interrupted her speech but I understood her perfectly.

"Naruto, please. I need you right now."

I pulled away from her neck, briefly seeing the red mark I had left on her neck. Our eyes met and in that one moment I realized that I was gonna do something that I was regret later on but right now I didn't give a damn. Smiling down at her, I moved back a bit and pushed in with one fluid thrust. My eyes closed and I heard Aya call my name.

"NARUTO!"

After that, I can't remember.

But I woke up to this.

"Naru-chan, time to wake..."

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??"

I opened my eyes and sat up sluggishly. Mom stood in my doorway wearing her black bathrobe and holding her morning coffee. For some reason, her face was red and her lips were in a firm thin line. I was going to yell at mom for waking me up until I noticed that she wasn't exactly looking at me. I mean, she was looking in my direction but not at me. Then I turned my head to the right to see what she was looking at. There was a girl. In my bed. Laying next to me.

_'It wasn't a dream?!'_

"Naruto!" I turned my head back to my mom. "Who the hell is this?" How could explain this to my mom that this girl mysteriously showed up and we slept together but I had thought it was a dream. Maybe this was a dream. You know I was having problems distinguishing fantasy from reality.

"Umm mom, that's Aya."

This is what happens when your mind doesn't work and your mouth starts talking.

"Minato! Come here!" She turned her back on us and poked her head out the door to call my dad.

I don't know what she was mad about its not like we... Oh yeah, we did do something. Oh shit...

"What's wrong honey?" Dad walked in and dropped his bagel. His eyes moved from me to Aya and then back to me. "Hey Kiddo, um what's up." I stared at my parents and they stared at me. I couldn't answer and they didn't have anything to say until I started speaking. A moan came from the right side of me. Aya sat up and rubbed her eyes. Mom, dad and I stared at her the whole time. Her mouth twisted into a lazy smile and she wrapped her arms around my neck, throwing half her body onto mine.

"Oh Naruto, that was great. Are you up for another round, my love?"

If I didn't think I was going to be in trouble then, I know I am now. I didn't know my mother could turn into so many different shades of red and I didn't know my dad could turn so pale. Mom turned around and walked out the door, she call out to us over her shoulder as she stomped down the stairs.

"Naruto, you and your girlfriend got twenty minutes to get dress and get down these stairs before I come back up there with a weapon."

Dad looked behind him and nodded before leaving to follow mom. Dad didn't really have anything to say but I knew when it came down to it he would give me up rather than suffer the consequence of something he didn't do. I moved out of Aya's embrace, grabbed some of the blankets off the bed and wrapped around my frame. She looked at me, watching as I rushed into my bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. I ran out the bathroom with fifteen minutes to spare and push Aya inside. While she was in the bathroom, I would get dress and go downstairs.

_'Why is my life like this?'_

Grabbing my boxers, a pair of black jeans with a black t-shirt, I quickly got dress. It was time for me to be emo today. I picked up my black van and ran down the stairs. Well, more like jumped and hope I didn't break anything. Fixing myself up, I walked into the living room. Mom and dad were sitting on the couch and mom actually looked calmer now. I sat in the chair and waited for them to start speaking. Dad spoke first.

"Naru, I know that you are a young man and that you have needs but..."

"But you cannot bring random girls in our house and sleep with them!" Mom finished his sentence. I nodded in agreement, they were right but once again, in my defense I had thought it was a dream.

"I understand and you're right but its a little late and I have to get to school." Surprisingly, they agreed. I ran back upstairs, grabbed my bookbag, and pushed the notebook, pen, and diary into it. I could hear Aya in the bathroom but I didn't have any time to say goodbye or get out. I don't know, either one starts with an "g". I ran back down, pulled on my black hoodie which I conviently found on the coat rack, slid on my shoes and swung my backpack on my shoulder. I was out the door before my parents could even say bye.

The walk to school was peaceful despite the earlier event. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the weather was great. It was a perfect day which made me paranoid.

_'A perfect day? Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?'_

Walking inside the school, I saw students standing around in the hallways talking, playing, and fooling around. It was normal day but that just made the queasiness in my stomach increase tenfold. I walked into my homeroom class and went to my seat next to Kiba. Sasuke wasn't sitting next to me since he was talking to Neji. It odd that nobody had stared at me or watched me as I moved towards my seat.

_'Are they not interested in me anymore?'_

Well then, who cares. I wanted these freaks to leave me alone a long time ago The queasy feeling increase even more. I felt like I was on a rollercoaster and that I was waiting for the big drop to come. Kakashi-sensei came in, wearing his regular clothes but different colors and everybody took their seats. He moved towards the board and began writing down the classwork.

_'Wait? What's going on? Kakashi never gives us work.'_

After Kakashi finished, he turned towards the class and smiled. The perve began to speak but there was a knock on our door. Moving towards the door, he placed his hand on the knob and opened it. The class strained their ears to hear what was going on but there was no point. The conversation was too low for any human to hear. Scarecrow moved from the door and stood in front of the chalk board again.

"Class. We have a new student. Come on in, young lady." He motioned to the door for the person to come in. And my heart stopped again. Aya walked in, wearing an outfit that looked like it belong to my mom. Black jeans, black t-shirt., a black hoodie and some black sneakers. The girl was matching with me! She pushed her brown reddish hair out of her face and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Aya."

Ino raised her hand and asked a question. "What's your last name?" A obvious blush crossed Aya's face as she began speaking again. "I have a last name but I cannot have it until I am with that person." Kiba spoke this time. "What person? Come on, you can tell us the person's last name, it doesn't matter if its not yours yet." She nodded and smiled. "Then my last name is..."

_'Please say Inuzuka, Akimichi, damn even Lee's last name. Anything but mines!'_

"Uzumaki."

The whole class went silent. You could really hear a mouse pissing on a cotton ball. Also you could hear my heart beat loudly in my chest as everyone turned their heads to look at me. I stared back, keeping my face as blank as possible but inside I was cursing a certain person existance.

_'Damn it, Kiba! Why did you have to ask?! Why couldn't you just leave shit alone!'_

Kakashi broke the silence. "Ahem, you know Naruto-kun?" Aya turned to him and nodded. "Uh huh, we woke up this morning together." Scarecrow nodded, muttering a "really" behind his cloth covered lips. She nodded again.

"We were suppose to come to school together but Naru-kun was late. So he went ahead. I was pretty tired after last night so I took my time getting ready."

More silence came after that except for Kiba saying "shit". Once again I froze up and kept a poker face on but inside I was raging.

_'No, no, no, no! Aya, shut up! Your making them believe that we... Just shut up!'_

Kakashi nodded again before coughing and directing Aya to a seat near a blushing Hinata. The silence remained and even though Scarecrow starting teaching and going over some lessons I could still feel eyes on me. So when the next thing happen, I felt like god was looking out for me.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Please come to the main office." The intercom crackled. Everybody eyes were on me as I stood up, swung my bookbag over my shoulder and calmly walked out of the room but as soon as I hit the hallway I ran like I had hell dogs biting at my feet.

I went to the office and received my keys that I left at home and my mother so nicely brought to school for me. Leaving the office, I walked slowly back to the classroom as I near the door. I heard voices filtering out. The first one was Hinata.

"What are you talking about Aya?" Aya's voice came out loud and clear. "I'm saying that I am going to marry Naruto." Chouji's voice came out next. "Really?" I didn't hear any comment from Aya which led me to believe she was nodding. "Whatever, I don't think Naruto-kun is going to marry you." That was Tenten. And what Aya said next, placed me in the nurse's office with a spliting concussion.

"Oh, really. Why not? He loves me and I love him. Also I'm carrying his baby."

Everything went black after that.

TBC...

loloball: What the hell, makie?!

MBG: I don't even know. This is Yaoi with SasuNaru goodness. I don't know how she got into it but let me tell you that you gonna be shocked when you find out Aya's secret.

Aya: I'm more than meets the eye.

loloball: I hope you like this chapter because I was laughing.

MBG: So review. Reviews make the world go 'round and helps us to update faster.


End file.
